Look at me now
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Antes de irse a Brasil, Tsubasa y Sanae tuvieron un encuentro...ahora que han pasado 4 años, ¿qué piensas de mí ahora Tsubasa? TSUxSAN MisakiXOC
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Japón había ganado a Francia en la Sub-16 en un desempate justo en tiros de penaltis, Tsubasa Ozora al igual que el resto del equipo de Japón, estaban gloriosos de obtener sus medallas y título como vencedores.

Tsubasa miraba alrededor sin poder creerlo, más al recibir la noticia de que se iría a Brasil tal cual Roberto se lo había prometo, pues su antiguo entrenador se encontraba ahí. Tantas emociones, tantas cosas.

Habían regresado a Japón para organizar las maletas, bueno, maleta en realidad, las cosas que le harían falta las compraría estando allá, y al terminar salió a dar un paseo, quería visitar a sus demás amigos antes de irse al día siguiente, y por supuesto, los iba a encontrar en un solo lugar. En las canchas.

Increíblemente ahí estaban el resto de sus compañeros, jugando un partido amistoso sin aún contener las ganas de gritar y de jugar, miraba a todos con una sonrisa, había cumplido un sueño, pero habían más en la lista y el principal de ellos: ganar la copa del mundo. Tal cual era su concentración que no contaba con que en ese momento una chica iba a gritar:

.- VAMOS CHICOS; USTEDES PUEDEN.- gritaba energéticamente una chica de 16 años con cabellos hasta rozar los hombros, castaña de ojos cafés, y como si no lo hubiera notado antes: muy hermosa.

Aún y cuando estaba portando una blusa blanca con unos pants rosas, se veía realmente radiante y muy feliz que al ver a Tsubasa la chica se sonrojó y se acercó hasta donde estaba él.

.- Felicidades Tsubasa, por ganar en la sub-16 con Francia. Vi el partido en la televisión.- dijo Sanae cerrando sus bellos ojos almendrados y el chico se sintió halagado por el comentario.

.- Eso me alegra saber, que hay quienes nos apoyan aún estando lejos, gracias Sanae.- le dijo el muchacho.

Lo nombraron para que jugara junto con los demás el partido amistoso y Sanae excusándose con Ishizaki y alguno que otro más, dijo que iría a comprar unas sodas en la tienda y regresaba. Dieron un pequeño receso después de 10 minutos, y Tsubasa curiosamente no podía concentrarse ya que al mirar a su entorno no encontraba a una chica de bellos ojos cafés que hacía unos instantes estaba ahí. Ishizaki le informó que estaba comprando unas sodas pero que ya había tardado, así que él emprendió el viaje a buscarla con su balón.

Para su sorpresa un chico más alto que ella, se encontraba platicando con ella, ella estaba cabizbaja y el chico le reclamaba cosas sin sentido (para él).

.- Sanae, yo te quiero ¿por qué no me has respondido mis llamadas?.-

.- Lo siento, pero yo ya no quiero ser tu novia, respeta mi decisión por favor.- le dijo ella.

Pero el chico le había tomado del brazo fuerte, haciendo que soltara las latas y forcejeándola para luego soltarle una bofetada, fue lo que Tsubasa le molestó mucho y de un movimiento rápido, lanzó su balón con una patada de media tijera haciendo que este golpeara en el rostro del joven.

.- ¡Oye imbécil, no se te ocurra volver a tocarla!- le gritó Tsubasa realmente muy molesto, Sanae jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

.- ¿Quién eres tú? Así que…¿es él verdad? ¿por él me dejas?- le dijo el chico.

.- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, lárgate, no quiero volverte a ver nunca más.- le dijo Sanae, y dicho esto y colocándola tras él, Tsubasa lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que el chico se rindió y se retiraba de ahí molesto.

Al cabo de unos minutos y sentándose en una banca, Tsubasa le ofreció una lata nueva pero la colocó en la mejilla de la chica.

.- Sanae, ¿estás bien? ¿quién era ese tipo que te pegó?- le preguntó Tsubasa

.- Era mi…mi ex novio…- le dijo ella sonrojada haciendo que Tsubasa alzara las cejas sorprendido.

.- ¿te pegaba antes?- le preguntó él

.- No, jamás, no sé qué le pasó, pero yo ya había terminado con él hace tiempo, lamento que hayas presenciado todo esto.- le dijo ella avergonzada pero él la miró como si estuviese loca.

.- ¿Lamentas esto? Pero Sanae, si no hubiera llegado, no sé qué te habría hecho ese tipo. Lo hubiera matado si hubiera llegado más lejos.-

Pero en ese momento por impulso, Sanae abrazó a Tsubasa por el cuello ocultando su rostro y comenzando a llorar, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, él sólo correspondió el abrazo acercándola más a él…olía muy bien…jazmines y vainilla, aspiró fuerte ese aroma único.

.- Gracias Tsubasa.- le dijo ella finalmente más tranquila y él sólo asintió feliz.

.- Sanae…hay algo que quiero decirte…mañana me voy a Brasil como tú sabes, pero no quiero que ante esto pedirte que me esperes o que me alcances, o que yo regrese por ti, pero quiero que sepas, que yo ahora…te quiero.- le dijo el muchacho mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que la chica sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Y, sin importarle si era la luz del día y de donde estaban, Tsubasa le tomó las manos y la besó en los labios en ese mismo momento. Un beso tierno que duró unos segundos y la abrazó después de esto.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, platicando y después del partido con el resto del equipo, Tsubasa llevó a Sanae hasta la casa de ella, tomados de las manos, ignorando por completo si hubo quienes les gritaran cosas haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Sanae le invitó a entrar notando un mensaje de su madre que llegaría hasta muy tarde por trabajo. Así que comieron algo, y después fueron a la habitación de ella, donde platicaron por un rato más.

.- Me dio mucho coraje que ese tipo te golpeara Sanae, ¿estuviste con él mucho tiempo?- le preguntó Tsubasa.

.- No, sólo un par de semanas, es muy posesivo.- le dijo ella abrazando sus piernas mirándolo.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Tsubasa se acercó a ella besándole nuevamente, esta ocasión fue distinta, lento al principio, que comenzó a tornarse más apasionado después, la necesidad llevó de una cosa a otra, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Sucede que sí lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba loca por él, pero jamás había correspondido tales sentimientos por estar tan concentrado en el deporte, en su pasión….pero ahora, ahora sólo quería más de ella.

Pasó sus manos por el contorno de la cintura de ella aventurándose a masajear la espalda de ella, experimentando sensaciones, sintió que ella también estaba igual de excitada como él por los pequeños gemidos que a veces salía de sus labios sin querer.

Se separaron a falta de oxígeno.

Orillándolo hasta el borde de la cama, la chica no tenía intención alguna de separarse de él, con sumo cuidado la recostó y se colocó arriba de ella aunque muy inseguro.

.- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él en un susurro.

Sanae asintió, ¿Cuándo será el día en que él regrese? Él mismo lo dijo: no hay garantía de nada, pero por lo menos, ahora sí lo será.

La blusa comenzaba a picarle, así que ella tomó la iniciativa de quitársela, aunque también ruborizada, jamás había hecho tal cosa antes, pero con él…era distinto ¿verdad? Como pidiendo permiso el muchacho miró los senos de la joven, masajeándolos después de ver que no habría problema alguno con tocarlos, por Dios, eran perfectos en ella.

Le besó nuevamente con pasión, ella revolvía sus cabellos sin poder contenerse a tenerlo cada vez más cerca de ella, y pasó a quitarse la camisa, tocaba con cierto interés todo el cuerpo femenino de la chica bajo él, ahora entendía un poco más cuando de posesivos se trataban, pues le gustaba saber que la chica la tenía sólo para él.

Se sentaron continuando con su rutina de besos, en una guerra insaciable por ver quién caería primero pero que no iba a ser así. A tientas desabrochó el sostén de ella, ya no habría nada para verla mejor, y por último que de ahí ya no supieron cómo, se encontraban bajo una sábana blanca ambos totalmente desnudos.

¿Quién lo diría? Jamás se imaginaba que ella podría ser tan ardiente como un partido de fútbol, pero será un idiota o ¿qué? ¿cómo puedes comparar semejante diosa con un partido? Aunque agradecía que con el ejercicio no le fuera a dar un paro cardíaco, tenía excelente condición física. Y ella parecía disfrutar todo con él, había besado todo el cuerpo de ella, pero aún era una mujer delicada, se acercó nuevamente hasta ella para estar seguro. Y con una mirada, la chica sencillamente dio paso al siguiente movimiento.

Había colocado sus piernas alrededor de él, y finalmente dio acceso al miembro del chico que notando la virginidad de la joven, entró de un solo golpe sintiendo las uñas de ella en su espalda.

.- Ya pasará.- fue lo único que le dijo en el momento, y después de unos momentos empezó el vaivén.

.- Tsubasa, no te detengas.- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

El chico no necesitó de escuchar más, comenzó a forcejear más los movimientos haciéndolos más bruscos, jamás había sentido tales sensaciones, iba a llegar a la locura y entre gemidos y pequeños gritos ahogados, se retiró de ella antes de terminar y tumbarse en el pecho de ella completamente exhausto.

.- Te amo…Tsubasa.- le dijo levemente la chica en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

.- Y yo a ti…Anego/Sanae.- le respondió el chico, haciéndose aun lado y tomándola para abrazarla de espalda.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, cuando la chica finalmente se quedó dormida.

Miró el reloj, ya eran alrededor de las 11:00, curiosamente la madre de Sanae aún no llegaba pero con sumo cuidado se levantó para no despertarle y tomando su ropa, cambiándose, abrió la ventana y salió por esta, dio un último vistazo a la chica, y se retiró de ahí.

A medianoche la chica despertó, era de esperarse: no estaba ahí. Suspiró, no estaba molesta…hablarían seguro en la mañana de eso.

Pero no fue así…pareciera que la ignorara todo el tiempo, Ishizaki se burló de ella cuando ella le entregó los zapatos a Tsubasa, que se quedaron observándose uno a la otra. Él le entregó el balón, y por consiguiente también una nota antes de subirse al autobús que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Estando finalmente a solas, llegó a la farmacia donde no la conocieran, compró unas pastillas y llegando al baño, llegó a leer la nota…

"Sanae, te amo. Por favor, cuídate en lo que yo me ausento de Japón, reitero que no es tu obligación esperarme; si en tu camino encuentras a otra persona yo lo respetaré, por que te amo. Sé feliz mientras tanto, prométeme que te superarás en tu vida y en tu carrera, no quiero que sufras por mi, no quiero que te estanques por mí, eres fuerte, haz lo correcto. Tuyo, Tsubasa".

Tomó el papel y lo arrugó, pero no tuvo corazón para tirarlo a la basura…ya han pasado 4 años…no ha sabido nada de él.

Esperaba su regreso, esperaba que supiera lo mucho que se ha convertido ella sin su ayuda…pues ahora ella era toda una modelo profesional.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Fin de la Introducción

NOTAS: waaaa pues espero les guste n_n saludos a todos


	2. Reencuentro

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro pero, explícame.

A una semana de Navidad…

Aún no podía creer que en sus manos tenía una carta de una revista popular del país donde se le invitaba a formar parte de su equipo como modelo, ¿cómo? ¿ella? Pero si sólo tiene 20 años recién cumplidos. Pero no importaba aquello, había conseguido el trabajo, un importante lugar dentro de la sociedad, según sus padres aunque ya no viviera con ellos; ahora vivía en un departamento con varias compañeras de cuarto, entre ellas: Yoshiko y Yayoi, fieles compañeras desde niñas apoyando primero a sus respectivos equipos de fútbol y ahora compañeras apoyando a Japón Juvenil.

Pero eso, bueno, es otro tema. Suspiró mientras observaba con detalle el balón que le regaló antes de irse y que ahora estaba en la cima de su cama. Se viró negando en silencio, tomó el balón y lo guardó en el armario, no tenía recientes noticias de él, pero no era motivo para dejar de trabajar, se había colocado su ahora larga cabellera suelta y se ponía un suéter, hacía frío y no quería dejar a su "jefa" esperándola.

.- ¿Sanae? ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yayoi que iba vestida para ir a un despacho o algo así, pues tenía ropa ejecutiva con su cabellera también suelta.

.- Sí, debo ir al estudio, se me hace tarde.- le dijo Sanae.

.- Oye, vamos a ir a recoger a Misaki-san y a Wakabayashi-san más tarde; Jun me preguntó si no quisieras acompañarnos al aeropuerto.- le dijo la chica pero ella negó.

.- No creo poder, saldré hasta tarde pues son varias sesiones, cualquier cosa te informo.- le dijo ella tomando su bolso de piel café.

.- Ay Sanae…a veces me pregunto si Sen no te consume demasiado tiempo.- le dijo Yayoi cruzándose de brazos.

.- Sólo hace su trabajo, y yo también.- le reclamó la chica con una sonrisa.

.- Pues invítala, con tanto trabajo seguro ella también ocupa despejarse, y no se te olvide que después iremos a ver a Ishizaki-kun para festejar.-

.- No, no se me olvida, hablamos después. Adiós.-

Cerró la puerta comenzando a trotar; le alegraba mucho la noticia de que Misaki y Wakabayashi iban a llegar esa misma tarde, pero pues ella había cambiado su vida: ahora tenía un trabajo de tiempo completo como modelo y como diseñadora que apenas y podía ver la televisión para ver los partidos; pero no por eso significaba que ya no le importaba, sólo era eso: tenía otra vida.

Además, Sen…como había pedido que le llamaran y no por su nombre real, era una excelente fotógrafa, tenía un currículum bastante fino y prometedor, y sabía dibujar muy bien con pinceles, tenían la misma edad y se habían conocido en el parque mientras ella iba caminando. Tocó la puerta de un departamento al estilo occidental y en lo que una asistente le abría, observó a…Sen, acomodando la iluminación de un pequeño set con catrín victoriano y alfombra con cortina larga. Sen era realmente hermosa también, su tez era blanca, de ojos verdes aceituna y cabello castaño, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

.- Sanae…por favor colócate el traje azul.- le indicó Sen en un acento extranjero, pues era mexicana aunque llevaba más de 5 años viviendo en Japón, era becada por una escuela de arte.

.- Sí.- fue lo único que respondió la chica en lo que una asistente también llegaba con Sanae tomando el traje azul y unas cosas más.

Y así era todos los días; trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, si no era en la sesión de fotos, con algo se tenía qué ocupar siempre, ya sea diseñando, cosiendo, haciendo accesorios; este mundo de la moda sí que era complejo, pero dejaba bien para vivir, había conocido también a otras chicas modelos que también tenían una vida similar a la suya; recordaba el caso de Sakuno Ryuzaki pero ella era ahora la prometida de un tenista, y ni se diga de la belleza también de Sakura Kinomoto que una vez posaron juntas para un panorámico. Tenía qué admitirlo: amaba su vida.

Con el vestido de noche entallado al cuerpo en un azul oscuro precioso de flores bordadas, y que la maquillaban natural junto con su cabello en un moño extraño con mucho volumen, comenzó la sesión de fotos.

.- ¿Para qué es la publicidad?- preguntó Sanae a Sen que preparaba su cámara.

.- Para una línea nueva de maquillaje natural…así que quiero que te coloques en el catrín de costado, y coloca una de tus manos por el mentón o cosas que enfoquen tu rostro, después pasaremos a otras tomas.- mencionó la chica que se había hecho una alta coleta sin mucha importancia.

.- Sen…¿te importaría acompañarme después ir a una fiesta por que unos amigos llegarán hoy? Yayoi-chan me dijo que te preguntara y como has tenido mucho trabajo, sirve que nos divertimos un rato.- le dijo Sanae colocándose como la oji-verde le informó.

.- Mmmm me parece bien, tienes razón, creo que necesito despejarme, por ahora, terminemos con esto.-

….

.- De modo que le dijiste a Sanae pero ¿no sabe si irá?- le preguntó Jun Misugi a Yayoi que hablaban por celular, ella estaba efectivamente en un despacho de secretaria, y miraba algunos papeles mientras hablaba con su novio.

.- Sí, le dije que invitara también a Sen, espero no te moleste.- le dijo la chica en voz baja.

.- ¿Sen? No me molesta, pero sí me interesaría que fuera Sanae, tú sabes porqué.- le informó Jun

.- Aún no entiendo por qué tanto misterio, debimos decirle que también Tsubasa llegaría al mismo tiempo que ellos; tú sabes que Sanae ha cambiado mucho en estos años y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, me da miedo.-

.- Oh vamos, tú bien sabes que Sanae siempre estuvo enamorada de Tsubasa.- comenzó a decir su novio lo cual Yayoi se molestó.

.- Jun Misugi, eso no nos concierne a nosotros y te lo digo por que conozco a mi amiga y sé que le puede afectar, y no sé cuánto; Tsubasa también debió decirle que llegaría, es algo irresponsable.-

.- No discutamos Yayoi, paso por ti a las 4:00.- le dijo Jun.

Al colgar sólo la chica comenzó a arreglar otros papeles: "hombres", suspirando comenzó a trabajar, ¿cómo podían ser tan insensibles? Ya no estaba tan segura de la gran idea que tuvieron hace 2 semanas.

…..

Japón era su destino, no lo podía creer ¿cómo estarán todos? Su familia, sus amigos…¿cómo estarán? Miraba por la ventana del avión, ya eran prácticamente como 20 horas de vuelo y aún faltaban unas horas más; qué merecidas vacaciones tenía ahora antes del próximo torneo en Cataluña, esperaba pronto poder jugar con ellos, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que tenía cosas importantes qué aclarar antes de regresar.

Bueno ¿y qué vas a hacer cuando llegues? Acéptalo: no vas sólo a ver a tu familia y amigos…vas a verla a ella también.

Aquella niña que siempre le echaba porras en los partidos. Por comentarios y mails de sus amigos, y sobretodo de Ishizaki, le decían que Sanae había cambiado mucho, y que había conseguido un trabajo excelente de modelo… Desafortunadamente nunca tuvo tiempo de observar alguna de aquellas fotos; intrigado quería llegar a descubrir qué había sido de su vida. Y sí también recordó las palabras de su amiga Yayoi-chan que le reclamó por que Sanae no tenía ni la más remota idea de que esa misma tarde también llegaría al igual que Taro y Genzo.

Aquellos dos ¡ja!, siempre cómplices de sus hazañas; y en esta curiosamente aceptaron llegar al mismo tiempo.

No tardaba mucho en llegar: pronto estaría en casa, esperanzado con que no lo odiase…no por lo último que había pasado entre ellos dos, suspiró…eso era lo más probable de todas maneras.

….

¿Hasta cuánto más terminará esta sesión de fotos? Se preguntó Sanae que ya llevaba alrededor de 20 cambios y todo por que Sen no le gustaban de todo las fotos anteriores aunque las editaría de todas maneras. Habían intentado con todo tipo de estilo urbano y de alta costura y finalmente encontraron el indicado para el panorámico. Si se lo llegan a preguntar, sí, es extraño verse a sí misma en la calle en un panorámico grande con luces y todo el rollo, pero pues, algo soberbio al mismo tiempo. Y no le gustaba del todo, consideraba a Sakura Kinomoto mucho más bella que ella, pero Sen tenía respeto para cada una de sus 10 modelos favoritas.

Digamos que ella era como su número 1, aunque no le gustara del todo.

Sen había vestido ahora de unos jeans con botas y una blusa blanca estilo victoriano y una chamarra militar azul, dejando su cabello suelto y poniéndose una gorra pues comenzaría pronto a hacer más frío. Habían pasado primero a comer algo en lo que Sanae llamaba a Yayoi para confirmar que llegarían a la fiesta pues la sesión se había prologando más de lo esperado.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes por ver a tus amigos nuevamente?- le preguntó Sen mientras probaba su comida.

.- Estoy feliz, Misaki y Wakabayashi son muy lindas personas, llevo como 2 años sin verlos.- le dijo Sanae

.- ¿Y…Ozora? ¿Él también vendrá?- se atrevió a preguntar su amiga en lo que Sanae apartaba la vista hacia otro lado.

.- No lo creo; aunque una vez escuché a Yayoi comentarle algo a Yoshiko-chan, y honestamente aunque lo viera…pues no, no lo saludaría.- le dijo ella.

.- ¿Tanto así te afectó su partida? Sanae…dime la verdad ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?- le preguntó Sen preocupada y Sanae bajó la vista.

.- Sí…pasó algo…- susurró la chica.

.- Discúlpame, no pensé que te fuera a dar un mal recuerdo.- le dijo ella.

.- No te preocupes…no es que sea malo, pero sí importante…¿y tú Sen? ¿Algún enamorado por ahí?- le preguntó Sanae, casi nunca hablaban de esos temas, la mexicana negó.

.- Creo que tengo mucho tiempo tan concentrada en mi trabajo, que no he tenido ninguna cita.-

.- Oh, bueno no es que sea algo importante ¿o sí?- le preguntó Sanae

.- Pues por el momento me es indiferente si tengo o no citas; tengo cuentas qué pagar.-

.- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, creo que será mejor irnos ya que conociendo a Ishizaki, me imagino que habrá que ayudarle con la cocina.-

.- Sí, hombres, lo sé.- dijo Sen tomando sus cosas y pagando la cuenta se retiraron de ahí.

…

En el aeropuerto estaban Yayoi, Yoshiko, Jun y Matsumaya, que estaban mirando las llegadas de los aviones y ninguno estaba retrasado…aún.

.- Sanae no podrá venir, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Yayoi un tanto preocupada.

.- Bueno, supongo que es mejor así, se verán en la fiesta.- dijo Jun mirando a Matsumaya que asentía.

.- Tal vez tienes razón, no sabemos si la llegada repentina le puede afectar a Sanae-chan.- dijo Yoshiko abrazando a Matsumaya mientras algunos observaban que comenzaban a tomar fotos desde la aduana.

.- Miren, creo que finalmente llegaron, ¿cómo, al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Yayoi extrañada.

.- Menos mal, así no será tan larga la espera, vamos.-

Los chicos saludaron a Taro y Tsubasa que acababan de llegar y después de ellos llegaba Genzo con su habitual gorra blanca y vestían casual.

.- ¿Llevan mucho esperándonos?- preguntó Genzo hacia el cuarteto

.- No; eso me alegra la verdad, tengo hambre.- dijo Matsumaya mientras Yoshiko le pellizcaba un brazo.

.- ¡Pero no quisiste comer en mi casa! Ahora te aguantas hasta la noche.- le reprochó su novia.

.- Pero hace rato no tenía hambre.- se defendió el jugador en lo que se burlaban los demás.

Tsubasa miraba por un lado y por el otro, acaparando miradas tanto de jovencitas como de admiradores que le pedían autógrafos y fotografías; pero nada, era de esperarse, pues no le avisó de ningún medio que llegaría. ¿Le habrán dicho los demás? Yayoi se acercó hacia su amigo.

.- Sanae-chan está trabajando; está en sesión pero me dijo que estará en la fiesta.- le dijo en un susurro guiñándole un ojo al capitán que se alegró al oír aquello –Se alargó la sesión por que Sen es demasiado perfeccionista, pero tal vez es mejor que se vean ustedes después.- le dijo nuevamente.

.- ¿Sen?- preguntó el capitán sin saber quien era.

.- Digamos que es la jefa de ella, también estará en la fiesta.- dijo Yayoi mientras los chicos ayudaban con las maletas de los recién llegados y se iban hacia la salida del lugar.

.- ¿Todo en orden Tsubasa?- le preguntó Taro mirándolo un tanto distraído.

.- Estoy algo nervioso, lo admito.-

.- Hombre, tranquilo, no te van a comer.- le dijo en burla su compañero de equipo que le tomaba del hombro a modo de solidaridad y comprensión pero Tsubasa le observó.

.- Llevo como 4 años sin verla…-

.- Igual nosotros Tsubasa, todo a su tiempo, verás que todo saldrá bien.- le dijo mientras se dividían para dirigirlos a donde se iban a quedar los chicos y cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta de esa noche. Pero Taro no podía entenderlo, ¿y quién lo haría? Nadie sabe lo que pasó…

.- Lo bueno es que tenemos como un mes y medio de vacaciones; extrañaba la ciudad.- le mencionaba Taro a Tsubasa quienes se habían ido con Jun y Yayoi en lo que Genzo se iba con Matsumaya y Yoshiko.

.- ¿Cómo han estado todos?- preguntó Tsubasa a Jun quien le miraba por el retrovisor.

.- En términos generales: bien, seguimos entrenando y de vez en cuando jugamos amistosos por ratos; pero Kamo quiere que descansemos también, para ahorrar energías.-

.- ¿Aoi ha mejorado?- le preguntó Tsubasa.

.- Bastante bien, sigue igual de distraído.-

.- ¿Kojiro Kyuga?- le preguntó Taro a Jun ahora.

.- Ha ido a visitar a su familia pero quedó de asistir hoy.- dijo Jun pero Yayoi se viró en el asiento para mirar al número 11.

.- Yo digo…que también está saliendo con alguien, ¡no te rías Jun!, pues yo digo que sí, está distraído en las prácticas y se cambia muy rápido y a veces llega tarde.-

.- ¿Saliendo con alguien, Kojiro? No lo imagino.- se extrañó mirando a Tsubasa que se encogía de hombros.

.- Pues al igual, pero no creo que sea ese el motivo que a veces llegue tarde o qué se yo, ¿dónde se hospedarán?- les preguntó Jun.

.- Con Genzo, nos pusimos de acuerdo horita, y dijo que no habría problema, aunque también me gustaría visitar a mi familia.- mencionó Tsubasa mirando por la ventana.

.- Si ocupas transporte, te llevo.- mencionó Misugi lo cual Tsubasa agradeció.

Y fue ahí cuando algo le llamó la atención, se detuvieron en semáforo en rojo y mirando hacia la parada de autobús fue cuando observó un cartel con una chica hermosa. Traía puesto un kimono de colores pasteles sujetado por una cinturilla tipo corset formando una diminuta cintura de piel negro, traía una espada japonesa y su cabellera medio suelta en una coleta alta, anuncio que publicaba una colección de otoño-invierno de un diseñador japonés de alta costura.

No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad era ella?

.- Esa foto la tomó Sen.- le mencionó Yayoi quien veía que Tsubasa observaba el cartel con mucha determinación.

.- ¿Enserio es Anego? Wow, sí que es bella…- dijo Taro sorprendido y también viendo que Tsubasa no dejaba de observar la foto sin decir palabra alguna.

.- Sen y Sanae hacen una buena combinación; y eso que no han visto más fotos.- dijo orgullosamente la novia de Jun Misugi que presumía a sus amigas.

Continuaron su camino, y Tsubasa pensó en lo muy diferente que se veía Sanae, ¿habrá cambiado para bien? ¿Lo odiaría? Llegó el tan famoso día en que llegaría a Japón, y aclararía finalmente las cosas con ella; después de todo no quería que pensara que él es un insensible, pero admitía que tenía mucha culpa de ser que ella pensara eso. Nadie merece ser dejado así como así sin tener una explicación. Suspiró siendo observado por su amigo desde el otro lado del carro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Genzo y los chicos se habían instalado tranquilamente, fue cuando Taro decidió preguntarle a Tsubasa qué era lo que pasaba con él, lo vio en la cocina tomando un jugo mirando la tele y Genzo estaba llamando por teléfono.

.- Tsubasa ¿qué pasa? ¿hay algo que no has dicho?- le preguntó Taro.

.- No Taro.- pero Tsubasa no sabe fingir muy bien.

.- Es por Sanae-chan ¿verdad?-

Suspiró el capitán…

.- Después hablaremos de esto Taro, ahora no es buen momento y quiero hablar primero con ella.-

.- Pues si es así de fuerte, sí, mejor habla con ella, iré a casa de Ishizaki a ver si no ocupan algo de ayuda.- dijo el muchacho tomando una manzana del frutero y saliendo del lugar.

.- Nos vemos después.- mencionó el capitán terminando su bebida, decidiendo tomar un baño y después salir a ver a su familia.

….

En casa de Ishizaki todo parecía estar patas abajo, todo el equipo se encontraba ahí arreglando y decorando el lugar, habían decidido (por obvias razones) no colocar los nombres bajo las letras de "bienvenidos" pues era sorpresa que también Tsubasa estaría ahí y Yayoi y Yoshiko no querían dar el pastel antes de ponerle betún.

Sen ayudaba a Sanae (quien se había cambiado por un conjunto de pantalones de mezclilla de campana, con una blusa plisada al frente de color guindo) en la cocina, de vez en cuando ayudaba a Yoshiko con el acomodo de las mesas y sillas, e Ishizaki estaba encargado de la música, que por ahora había colocado algo leve de rock en bajo para no arruinar las pláticas.

.- Esto me recuerda a las posadas de mi país.- dijo Sen repentinamente cuando preparaba por petición de Sanae un platillo común entre las fiestas infantiles llamado "chili-dog" (N/A: consiste en frijoles preparados en olla con salchicha cortadita y se sirve con pan de hot-dog)

.- Me alegra que te sientas a gusto, ¿nadie te ha llamado la atención?- le preguntó Sanae pícara a la joven que miraba extrañada a su alrededor…

.- Eeeee…no gracias.- dijo la mexicana y Sanae pensó en un rotundo "no tiene caso", aunque sí observó que Ken Wakashimazu observaba a la extranjera de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de un rato en que terminaron de arreglar el lugar, fue cuando llegó Taro junto con Genzo acaparando la atención de los presentes que corrieron a saludarles en conjunto. Taro vestía de unos pantalones azules con un suéter rojo vivo y debajo traía una camisa de botones haciendo que el cuello de esta saliera, con calzado formal y Genzo con su gorra aún blanca, traía puesto una camisa polo blanco con pantalones y calzado cómodo. Saludaban a cada uno de los presentes. No hacía falta por saber de qué estaban hablando, según Sanae era mejor no hablarles o interrumpirles puesto que jamás te prestarán atención, fue lo que también le dijeron a Sen que después de terminar a acomodar los aperitivos y bebidas, sacaba de su mochila su cámara.

.- ¿Tomarás fotos?- le preguntó Ishizaki a la chica, traía 2 vasos con refresco, que iba a entregarle uno a Sanae quien ahora platicaba con Misaki y Wakabayashi.

.- Sí, estoy aburrida.- le dijo Sen a Ishizaki comenzando a enfocar y tomarle una foto a él con una sonrisa grande y medio sonrojado.

.- Excelente.- fue lo que dijo yendo con Sanae dejando a la extranjera que no sabía qué hacer realmente.

.- Me alegra que finalmente estén aquí muchachos, ya comenzaba a extrañarles mucho.- dijo Sanae como siempre de forma educada arreglándose el cabello suelto.

.- ¿Y…cómo has estado Sanae? Te ves cansada.- le dijo Genzo tomando un trago a su bebida señalando ojeras.

.- Es que hoy la sesión se alargó mucho, y sí, estoy cansada pero como quiera vine.- mencionó con energía la chica.

.- ¿Ella es quien toma las fotos?- preguntó Genzo señalando a la chica disimuladamente.

.- Sip…se hace llamar Sen…obvio no es su nombre real y antes de que pregunten: sí, es extranjera, de México.- dijo Sanae sonriente.

.- ¿Y qué nunca para de tomar fotos?- preguntó Yayoi en voz baja acercándose a la chica que efectivamente Sanae vio que Sen tomaba foto a todo lo que veía.

.- Creo que…está aburrida, ¿les molesta si la invito a la plática?- preguntó Sanae a los dos invitados que no reclamaron. Sen iba a la cocina a limpiar la lente de su cámara

.- ¡Sen! Ven a que conozcas a mis amigos.- le dijo Sanae pero Sen se quedó ahí.

.- ¿No será otro de tus trucos para juntarme con alguien?- le preguntó Sen en una media sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

.- Oh por favor, al menos déjame te los presento.-

.- Está bien.- mencionó la chica accediendo finalmente a lo que su amiga-modelo le decía.

…..

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa que ahora estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, que ahora vestía de pantalones de mezclillas y un suéter negro con una bufanda roja, tocaba algo cabizbajo, seguro su madre lo reprendería. Abrió la puerta su hermano menor que al verle como loco saltó sobre él feliz.

.- ¡Mamá, es Tsubasa!- gritó llamando la atención a su madre quien estaba guardando despensa en la cocina.

.- Pero ¿qué? ¿Hijo? ¿por qué no dijiste que llegarías hoy?- efectivamente su madre parecía molesta.

.- Lo siento, no quise incomodar, Misugi y Matsumaya pasaron por mi al igual que sus novias, también llegó Misaki y Wakabayashi, llegamos al mismo tiempo.-

.- Oh hijo, sabes que hubiéramos ido también a verte al aeropuerto, ¿dónde te estás quedando?-

.- Con Wakabayashi, espero no te moleste, te digo que no quería incomodar.-

.- Bueno, no es ninguna molestia pero tú sabes cómo te manejas, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres comer algo?- le preguntó

.- No, voy a ir más al rato a una fiesta en casa de Ishizaki, pero nomás llegué, vine a verlos, ¿papá está?-

.- Está de viaje, regresa en unos días…Tsubasa, ¿todo está bien? Te noto que algo te preocupa.-

.- Estoy cansado por el viaje, te ayudo con la despensa.- le dijo el muchacho sin decir más cosas y ayudando a su madre a levantar todo, pero la señora Ozora sabía que algo le pasaba…y ese algo era un problema de faldas que prefirió no decir nada más.

….

Digamos que es la presentación más extraña que haya hecho en su vida, pero funcionó bien, Genzo, Taro y Sen parecían animados, y para ser más extraño aún: no hablaban de fútbol. Yayoir y Yoshiko al igual que Sanae habían ayudado a Ishizaki a servir más comida, y fue entonces cuando Sanae lo visualizó, Genzo se había ido para hablar con Kojiro y Wakashimazu y Taro quedó platicando con Sen, incluso habían tomado asiento, en lo que Sen le mostraba su cámara al chico.

Sanae sonrió gustosa, pero bueno, no quería adelantar hechos.

Habían pasado ya como 2 horas y aún la fiesta estaba que echaba energía; era un buen ambiente definitivamente y sintiéndose agotada, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero ¿por qué sentía como que de repente había mucha inquietud entre todos? Tal vez era su imaginación, y debido al cansancio ya estaba inventando cosas.

Comenzaba a hacer más frío en la noche, se abrazó a sí misma cuando a lo lejos por las luces de la calle observó que alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba la fiesta, pero ¿quién podría ser? Según ella, estaban todos. Tal vez era alguien que sólo caminaba. No podía dejar de sentirse emocionada, ¿qué estaba pasando? Indudablemente esa persona iba hacia donde estaba ella.

Y sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, tenía frente a ella a un Tsubasa Ozora que aún con frío, poseía una sonrisa enorme al verla a los ojos.

.- Hola Sanae…has cambiado- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho dejándola sin aliento.

¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?

Se habían quedado observándose uno a la otra cuando Aoi Shingo salió a tomar también un poco de aire y al ver a Tsubasa gritó:

.- TSUBASA, MIREN, ES TSUBASA, ACABA DE LLEGAR.- gritó el chico

Trágame tierra, pensó Sanae haciéndose a un lado cuando todos salieron y lo incitaron a que entrara a la casa, y Sanae fue la última en entrar a esta que aún estaba anonadada y sin expresión. Sen dejó de hablar con Taro, pues él iba a saludar a su amigo y ella aprovechó para ir a donde estaba su modelo, y la tomó de los brazos orientándola a la cocina, estaba muy pálida, Yayoi y Yoshiko, la primera que ya había imaginado que esto pasaría, fue a preparar té rápido y Yoshiko le daba agua por mientras.

.- Sanae, responde ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Sen, Sanae la observó, y le abrazó repentinamente, la sintió temblando, con miedo.

.-No puede ser, no puede ser.- murmuraba la chica, mas no supo interpretar si era bueno o malo que dijera eso.

.- Tranquilízate, toma un poco de té.- dijo Yayoi.

.- Lo siento, tengo que irme de aquí, no puedo.- mencionó la chica comenzando a sentir sus ojos húmedos.

.- Vamos afuera.- le dijo Sen tomándola de los brazos y tomando también la taza de té y disimuladamente las chicas salieron del lugar aunque también vistas por Ishizaki y Taro.

En la entrada nuevamente de la casa de Ishizaki, Sanae terminó el té sintiéndose más tranquila, y se cuestionó muchas veces ¿para qué estaba ahí? Ese pensamiento no le dejaba en paz, ¿realmente le importaba a los chicos que estuviera ella presente? Ella había salido adelante, y había superado muchas cosas en su vida, ahora tenía una carrera y todo, ¿porqué preocuparse entonces?

.- Es él ¿verdad? Ozora.- le preguntó Sen cruzándose de brazos.

.- Sí.- susurró apenas la chica.

.- Sanae, esta situación te veo que te afecta demasiado, si no me platicas qué pasó, no podré entenderte.- le dijo Sen muy seria.

.- Lo siento Sen, es que, no puedo.-

.- Entonces habla con él, tendrás qué hacerlo, por que no puedes estar así siempre que te preguntan por él.- le dijo la chica cuando la puerta de la fiesta se abrió y salió Taro Misaki.

.- Disculpen si interrumpo, ¿puedo hablar?- le preguntó Taro a Sen como indicándole que quería hablar con Sanae a solas y la fotógrafa asintió en silencio entrando nuevamente a la fiesta con la taza de té ahora vacía.

.- ¿Vas a también preguntarme cosas?- le preguntó Sanae sonriendo abrazándose a ella misma.

.- Si no me preocupara no las haría, pero heme aquí, para eso son los amigos ¿no?- le preguntó el chico sonriéndole.

.- Creí que no les importaba.- murmuró la chica cabizbaja.

.- Sanae…¿qué pasó, hace 4 años cuando terminó el juego contra Francia? Tsubasa se ausentó por mucho tiempo antes de irse.-

Pero la chica quedó en silencio, miraba prácticamente sus zapatos de tacón, sin saber qué decir, parecía apenada y al mismo tiempo: sumisa. Taro suspiró cuando la chica le miró directamente a los ojos y el muchacho se pasó una mano por su rostro sobándose también las sienes.

.- Está bien, no tienes qué decirlo si no quieres, pero quiero que sepas algo; Tsubasa también está muy extraño desde que llegó, tienen qué hablar ustedes, y pronto, no quiero que te lastime más.- le dijo el muchacho alegrando a la chica por no hablar más de esa situación.

.- Gracias Taro…¿y…eee Sen?...- le dijo ella con picardía en lo que el muchacho sólo sonrió.

.- Nos vemos Sanae.- se limitó a decir el chico dejándola en pensamientos.

…

Mientras en lo que Taro hablaba con Sanae, una chica extranjera lavaba la taza de té cuando un muchacho de suéter negro se le acercó.

.- Disculpa, ¿tú eres Sen verdad?- le preguntó Tsubasa que para sorpresa de la chica supo su nombre.

.- Sí, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella en un tono antipático, odiaba ver a su amiga triste.

.- ¿Sanae está afuera?- le preguntó Tsubasa que al verle parecía preocupado.

.- Está hablando con Misaki, pero sí, está afuera.-

.- ¿Con Misaki?- se extrañó el chico.

.- Parecía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero creo que los que deben hablar son ustedes dos en mi opinión.- le dijo la chica terminando de lavar y dejando al muchacho en silencio.

.- ¿Está ella bien?- le preguntó el capitán.

.- Si no la conociera…no, no está bien, en los últimos 2 años que he trabajado con ella la he visto distante, pero nunca como hoy, Ozora…no la hagas sufrir más, por favor, habla con ella.- le dijo finalmente la mexicana dejando al capitán pues Misaki había entrado nuevamente a la fiesta, y que curiosamente: la estaba buscando.

Tsubasa miró a Taro que se había puesto a platicar con la extranjera y nuevamente se habían puesto a platicar, y con dificultad pero disculpándose con Aoi e Ishizaki, llegó hasta la salida de la casa y vio a una joven recargada en el umbral del portón que miraba el cielo, llegó hasta donde estaba ella que no se movió.

.- Te puedes resfriar.-

Serás estúpido, pensó él, después de 4 años y que finalmente la ves, lo primero que dices es "te puedes resfriar". Muy bien, vamos progresando.

.- Tomaré algo para que no suceda eso.- le informó ella en voz baja que iba a adentrarse una vez más a la fiesta pero visiblemente ya sin ganas de nada.

Pero el capitán la tomó de un brazo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

.- Tenemos qué hablar Sanae.- le dijo él y la chica, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo accedió a quedarse donde estaba.

.- ¿Tenemos qué? ¿De verdad?- le preguntó ella sin poder creerlo.

.- Vamos.- le tomó él de la mano y caminaron a lo que era un parque cerca de la casa de Ishizaki dejando la fiesta sola.

Sin poder creer aún que tenía a su costado al chico del cual siempre estuvo enamorada, el muchacho la condujo hasta una de las bancas del lugar, el lugar estaba sólo pero iluminado por las luces del lugar.

.- No pareces tan alegre con mi visita.- le dijo Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos pero sonriendo como quiera, algo característico en él.

.- No sé cómo reaccionar, es todo.- le dijo ella en un tono muy seco.

.- Sabía que estabas enojada conmigo y que te enojarías por no decirte que vendría.- le dijo él.

.- ¿Y cómo no Tsubasa? Creo que si mínimo te interesara un poquito hubieras levantado el teléfono y decirme eso precisamente, que vendrías, pero veo que hasta eso te cuesta.- le replicó de una manera muy diferente a las veces anteriores.

.- Quería darte una sorpresa.- le dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

La chica se levantó del asiento y cruzada de brazos dándole la espalda.

.- No te hubieras molestado entonces.- le dijo ella.

Suspiró el muchacho, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

.- Dime qué quieres que diga para que me perdones.- le dijo él.

.- Explícame entonces…tú sabes a qué me refiero.- le dijo ella.

Tsubasa se quedó callado sólo observándola.

.- Te hice un regalo ¿sabes? El día que te fuiste te hice además un regalo, unos zapatos, que ahorré con tanto esfuerzo por semanas, pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor para decirme antes que…olvídalo.- le dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas y el chico la abrazó.

.- Lo sé Sanae, y los usé todo el tiempo, por que sé que te esforzaste mucho, yo, lo siento, no sabía cómo reaccionar.- le dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

.- Tsubasa…dime ¿significó realmente algo para ti esa noche?-

.- Sí Sanae, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, sólo que, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.-

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados con sentimientos encontrados.

.- Lo siento, de verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, estaba tan sumido en lo mío que olvidé por completo lo que era sentirse ser amado, tenía demasiado apoyo y confianza en mi mismo que…lo olvidé.- le dijo el muchacho mirándola limpiándole los ojos.

.- Eres un egoísta.- le dijo ella a modo de reclamo.

.- Sanae, yo aún te amo, siempre te amaré, ¿crees que podamos intentarlo?- le preguntó Tsubasa tomándole las manos a la joven que las retiró de inmediato.

.- Cínico, después de 4 años ¿crees que sólo puedes llegar y nomás decirme esto? ¿tienes idea de lo cuán difícil fue para mi ver que ya no estabas a mitad de la madrugada para que al día siguiente, tú…como si nada? Tsubasa…me entregué a ti. Completamente.-

.- Si piensas que yo no lo hice estás equivocada.- le dijo el chico totalmente calmado.

.- Entonces ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le preguntó ella.

.- Por teléfono no se puede hablar de estas cosas, y hasta ahora es cuando pude viajar acá.-

Eran las 11:00 de la noche, y aún no terminaba esa fiesta, ¿realmente importaba ahora? Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, fue cuando Tsubasa le dijo que la llevaría hasta donde ella vive ahora, mandando un mensaje a Sen, se retiraron en silencio aunque tomados de la mano.

….

Poco a poco se iban retirando los chicos de la fiesta, al finalizar sólo quedaron Yayoi, Yoshiko, Sen, Taro, Genzo, Jun, Matsumaya e Ishizaki, que habían preparado café y platicaban en el comedor ahora junto con galletas de chocolate el trabajo de Sen, que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

.- Sen, ¿cuándo fue que viste a Sanae como modelo? ¿No es ruda?- le preguntó Ishizaki recibiendo un golpe tras la cabeza por parte de Yoshiko.

.- ¿Sanae, ruda? No lo creo.- confesó la extranjera sin creer lo que decía el chico.

.- Sucede que Sanae cuando era más chica era muy…agresiva por así decirlo.- le dijo Yayoi explicándole un poco mejor a Sen.

.- Conmigo nunca se ha mostrado de esa manera, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, fue hace casi 3 años, tomaba fotografías en el parque cuando vi que iba caminando cabizbaja, de hecho creo que iba llorando, estaba abrazándose a sí misma, y por el uniforme vi que estaba en preparatoria, yo apenas iba llegando para iniciar la universidad pero tenía trabajos de freelance, y repentinamente, le pregunté si podía modelar para mi y estuvo de acuerdo.- le dijo Sen tomando un sorbo al café.

.- No me acostumbro a verla en panorámicos, creo que así no va con Sanae.- le dijo Ishizaki nuevamente.

.- Perdón, pero ¿qué tenía pensado Sanae entonces después de la preparatoria?- preguntó la mexicana mirando a todos que se quedaron en silencio.

.- Nomás no te enojes.- le dijo Yayoi sonriente pues sabía a qué iba a decir entonces la oji verde.

.- No me molesta pero insisto que si Sanae no tenía nada en mente qué hacer con su vida hubiera estado en un completo error si me hubiera dicho que no. A mí en lo personal me agrada muchísimo que se esté mejorando como persona y como profesional.-

.- Y yo a veces me siento mal por no ser como tú, a nuestra edad, ya con trabajo, con edición de una revista de modas, y todo eso, ¿cómo le haces para no sentirte sola?- le preguntó Yoshiko sonrojada.

.- Pues supongo que al estar a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar, no hay que permitirse derrumbar, hay mucho por delante aún.- mencionó la chica que aún pensativa en todo lo que había dicho, la nostalgia era visible.

.- Bueno no platiquemos de Sanae, yo quiero saber cómo es Francia y Alemania, platíquennos por favor qué hicieron y todo allá.- dijo Matsumaya a Taro que de reojo observaba a la oji verde interesado.

…

Era extraño, la casa se sentía muy vacía, no por que no estuvieran las demás chicas presentes, sino tal vez la situación en que estaban, le invitó a pasar y tomar una taza de café, pero el chico se negó, traía su mirada perdida en la hermosa figura de la joven, lo provocaba como en aquella ocasión.

Sirvió aún así un poco de té para ella, té de limón, como siempre, se habían sentado en el sillón aún en silencio cuando Tsubasa le habló a la joven.

.- ¿Continuarás sin hablarme?- le preguntó él.

.- No sé cómo hablarte.- le respondió ella en completa sinceridad.

Tsubasa se acercó a ella tomándole las manos mirándola.

.- Sanae, lo siento mucho, siento haberme ido, siento haber actuado como un completo idiota, haberme ido sin haber dado una explicación y sin haberte llamado después, ¿podrías perdonarme?- le dijo él.

.- Perdono Tsubasa, pero no olvido, es que, hoy he vivido muchas cosas, primero el trabajo, luego la fiesta, luego Misaki y Wakabayashi, luego tú…de la nada….-

.- Créeme cuando te digo que te amo.-

Sin percatarse de la distancia en la que estaban, se dejaron envolver por esa sensación otra vez, Tsubasa miró los labios de Sanae y la besó tiernamente sin despegarse, con miedo al principio pero accediendo a él, pasó sus brazos alrededor el cuello del muchacho, que éste pasó sus manos por el contorno de su cintura acercándola más a él, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, una vez más, lo estaba volviendo loco.

A falta de aire se separaron sonrojados, ella sintió la acortada respiración del joven. Momento ¿qué estaba pasando con ellos dos? Sin embargo lo admitía, quería estar con él, pero ¿de qué manera?

.- Aún hay mucho de qué hablar Tsubasa.- le dijo ella en voz seria mirándolo.

.- Lo sé, y para eso, créeme, hay tiempo.- se acercó a ella besándola una vez más ahora más apasionado que el anterior beso, experimentando aquellos labios después de 4 años, no había cambiado su sabor ni su ritmo.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

NOTAS: primera entrega n_n soy feliz!

Espero les guste :D cualquier cosa pueden darle en "go" y dejarme comentarios

Kuroidono1


	3. Hablemos

Capítulo 2: Hablemos.

Aquél beso parecía eterno ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban? Sin embargo la chica se separó bruscamente alejándose de él una vez más.

.- Perdón.- le susurró el chico apenado.

Sanae no comentó nada, se viró para evitar que Tsubasa la mirara que ahora sí estaba llorando, ¿porqué por qué? Se preguntaba cada vez mientras el muchacho se levantaba y miraba por la ventana que comenzaba a oscurecer más. No quiso mencionarle nada, pero sí la escuchó sollozar un par de veces hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó.

.- No sabía que te había hecho tanto daño, de haberlo sabido antes…yo….lo lamento mucho.- mencionó un Tsubasa muy ronco desde la ventana dándole la espalda.

.- Tsubasa, necesito estar sola por favor…- le dio una mirada suplicando por estar sola, lo cual el chico accedió finalmente, fue hasta donde estaba la chica depositando un beso ligero en la mejilla de ella y se fue hasta la puerta tomando el picaporte y se retiró del lugar.

Sin embargo quedó en el umbral de la puerta, se dio un golpe en la frente, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Ella tenía razón, no podía llegar como si nada a arreglar las cosas, además fue demasiado precipitado besarle nuevamente. Se tocó los labios, cerrando los ojos, aspirando nuevamente ese dulce aroma a jazmines. Le llamó la atención cuando vio llegar a la cochera un carro conocido: Matsumaya había dejado junto con Jun a Yayoi-chan y Yoshiko-chan, lo observaron extrañados.

Se despidieron entre todos en lo que las chicas entraban y cerraban con llave.

.- Tsubasa, ¿te llevamos a casa de Genzo?- preguntó Matsumaya señalando el carro.

.- ¿No los desvío mucho?- preguntó el capitán sumamente abatido, como si hubiera perdido de 20 goles a 0.

.- Genzo vive a 10 cuadras de mi casa.- le dijo Jun como si fuese algo muy obvio.

Asintió el capitán japonés, subiendo al coche en la parte trasera aún muy pensativo, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Mañana será otro día seguro, un día nuevo…podría mejorar.

….

Tocaron la puerta, pero estaba tan triste que siquiera respondió…entraron sus amigas, se tapó con la almohada boca abajo.

.- Sanae ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yoshiko en voz muy baja pero la vieron que estaba boca abajo, se acercó hasta tocarle la cabeza mas la chica no se giró.

.- Quiero dormir, por favor.- les dijo Sanae en voz entrecortada por la almohada.

.- ¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo con Tsubasa-kun?- preguntó Yayoi muy preocupada, había acertado lo que le dijo a Jun pero él no la escuchó: le había afectado mucho.

.- Por favor, ahora no quiero hablar.- les dijo Sanae nuevamente rogando por espacio, y las chicas se miraron y se retiraron del lugar.

Finalmente a solas, se podría decir: no lo podría creer, tantas cosas, tantas emociones en un solo día, sí que estaba agotada, pero tendría que reponerse pronto, finalmente había conseguido un gran trabajo y pronto la llamarían para comenzar a estar en pasarelas importantísimas de moda. Y eso que aún no le había mencionado palabra alguna a Sen pero una marca prestigiosa le acababa solicitar su presencia en unos días.

Se puso boca arriba para respirar mejor, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ¿qué ocupaba pensar? ¿en verdad qué era? Tsubasa le había ofrecido disculpas, pero sucede que ella sí quedó muy marcada en esa vez, pero tarada, él también parece muy afectado, Misaki-kun se lo había dicho cuando la vio.

Suspiró, necesitaba tiempo, no podía estar así. Por mucho tiempo esas mismas emociones de ansiedad y angustia, la habían puesto a un lado, por que no quería mostrarse débil; tal vez por eso mismo entró a modelar, lo recordaba.

Cuando Sen la había visto caminar por el parque y que ella estaba recordando como por milésima vez a Tsubasa; la extranjera primero le había pedido que posara tal cual estaba para tomarle una foto, al ver que quedaba encantada con las tomas, fue cuando le propuso aquello de modelar para un panorámico, tanto agrado del cliente de Sen, fue la que la determinó a posar para las siguientes empresas. Pero en el fondo, también había aceptado, por que quería que él la viera, ¿lo habrá hecho?

Bueno apenas y tuvieron tiempo de platicar, ¿cómo iba a esperar que Tsubasa la hubiera visto ya sea por internet o por algún medio posible? Se giró y se quedó dormida, apretando y abrazando al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento, que creyó también por mucho tiempo que había desaparecido. Creyó que la monotonía y la rutina diaria de su nueva vida, la habían transformado en un ser que apenas y sentía: no fue así por lo visto. Aún se podría decir que era de él.

…

.- Gracias por traerme chicos, nos vemos luego, descansen.- dijo Tsubasa retirándose del carro de Matsumaya y finalmente se adentró a la casa de Genzo donde lo esperaban en la estancia.

.- ¡Tsubasa! ¿Dónde estabas? En la fiesta te buscamos como locos.- dijo Genzo medio molesto, digamos que al estar hospedados en su casa era como estar bajo cargo del portero.

.- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Taro cruzándose de brazos esperando también una respuesta.

.- Lo lamento, fui a hablar con Sanae-chan, y fui a dejarla a su casa. Es todo.- les dijo el capitán sin mucha expresión ni nada por el estilo, lo cual eso es raro en él.

.- Bueno, les dejo una copia de la llave de la casa y por favor Tsubasa, la próxima vez dime a qué hora llegarás, tienes celular, sabes donde localizarme.- le dijo Genzo bastante preocupado y serio y se fue a su habitación dejando a los mediocampistas.

.- ¿Y arreglaste las cosas con Sanae?- le preguntó Taro mirándolo todavía como si le debiera una explicación.

.- No tanto como yo quisiera pero sí, aclaramos unas cosas.- le dijo Tsubasa comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación seguido de Taro que por lo visto no lo dejaría en paz.

.- Tsubasa, sé que algo pasó entre ustedes hace 4 años, no es necesario que alguien me lo diga: lo sé, te conozco y aunque no conozca muy bien a Sanae-chan, sé que algo también le pasa, ¿seguro que no quieres hablar con nadie de esto?- le insistió Taro, adivinando más o menos lo que sería esa explicación.

Tsubasa quedó pensativo por unos momentos, y finalmente accedió para sorpresa del número 11 de Japón.

.- ¿Sabes? Creo que sí Taro…necesito hablar con alguien, por que ya no sé.- le dijo Tsubasa en la puerta de su habitación.

.- Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cocina a tomar algo, te vendrá bien, estás muy pálido y mañana Kamo quiere hablar con nosotros, fue a la fiesta, preguntó por ti.- le dijo Taro.

Regresaron nuevamente hacia las escaleras y bajaron hasta llegar a la cocina amplia de la familia Wakabayashi; prepararon té verde caliente, no es tan complicado y viéndolo aún pensativo, el castaño le entregó una taza y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa esperando que el capitán hablara.

.- ¿Y bien? Te escucho Tsubasa.- le dijo él bastante serio.

.- Es complicado, y seguro me vas a golpear.- le dijo el capitán tomando un sorbo al té que ayudaba al momento helado.

.- No sé por qué te habría de golpear, pero supongo…que sé más a o menos a qué se debe, Tsubasa, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó Taro.

.- Sanae y yo tuvimos relaciones hace 4 años…antes de irme a Brasil.- le dijo Tsubasa tapándose los ojos sobándose las lagrimales, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero no pasó lo que el capitán había dicho, al contrario Taro parecía no sorprenderse en lo más mínimo con la noticia.

.- Ah ya…con que era eso; bueno, ya veo por qué Sanae-chan estaba tan incómoda en la fiesta.- más que hablar con Tsubasa parecía decírselo a él como adivinando los sentimientos de la joven.

.- Y no sé, una cosa llevó a la otra, sencillamente sucedió.- le dijo Tsubasa en voz baja, como si temiera que las paredes tienen oídos.

.- Pero tú la quieres, ¿no es así?- le dijo Taro como si el problema estuviera resuelto.

.- No sólo la quiero Misaki, la amo, sólo que soy un idiota, no sé cómo lidiar con esto, si no supe hace 4 años, menos ahora.- le indicó terminando la taza de té.

.- Pues sí, eres idiota, pero ¿y qué te dijo ella?-

.- Gracias por tu sinceridad, enserio; tal vez no debí venir Taro, está muy afectada, le ofrecí disculpas por mantenerme incomunicado todo este tiempo, pero no sé si estoy perdonado o no.-

.- Ah…o sea que de modo ¿también no les has dicho nada de Brasil otra vez? Tsubasa, como amigo te lo digo bien: eres un idiota, ¿cómo sencillamente no le dices que quieres casarte con ella y llevártela?- le dijo Taro en una media sonrisa mirando hacia su compañero que parecía más pálido que nada.

.- Es un paso muy grande lo que dices.- le dijo Tsubasa aunque ya un poco más con color en la piel.

.- ¿Nunca lo pensaste entonces?- le preguntó Taro aún en actitud de: caso cerrado.

.- Todos los días.- le informó el capitán.

.- Ya está, no le des más vueltas al asunto, mañana o después vuelves a hablar con ella, invítala a salir y listo…¿quieres que te acompañe a verla?- le preguntó Taro repentinamente.

.- ¿Acompañarme? ¿De dónde sacas eso?- le preguntó Tsubasa intrigado pero sin evitar reírse.

.- Vigilo que no le hagas nada malo a Sanae, es una buena chica después de todo y por mucho que seas mi amigo, pues lo siento ella también es mi amiga.- le dijo Taro.

.- Taro, creo que Sanae necesita tiempo, lo respetaré si no desea volver a verme.- mencionó el capitán.

Taro suspiró, no podía creer lo sumamente abatido que se veía el capitán del equipo japonés, tan vulnerable e indefenso.

.- Creo que será mejor ir a dormirnos, debemos descansar.- dijo el número 11 terminando su té y recogiendo todo nuevamente iban hacia sus habitaciones respectivas.

.- Gracias, por escucharme.- le dijo el capitán.

.- Hombre, ya, no pasa nada, no creo que Sanae no te quiera volver a ver en su vida.- le dijo el otro medio campista.

Dándole una palmada ligera en el hombro, se retiraron cada quien a dormir; ya con pijama puesta y recostado boca arriba cerró los ojos.

Se imaginaba que algo iba a pasar sí, pero no pensó que tan rápido. No sólo lo rápido, había cambiado mucho, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado bella, no le sorprende por qué la gente la felicitaba por su trabajo ¡era muy profesional! Además de que Yayoi le había comentado: Sen y Sanae hacían una excelente labor, irónicamente no pudo evitar pensar en que eran como Taro y él. Pero ese no es el caso, recuérdalo. Sanae está muy dolida todavía por lo que pasó hace 4 años. "Sigue dolida" pensó triste. ¿Cómo podría recompensarlo?

…

¡Las 11:30! No puede ser, ¿pero cómo, cuando por qué?, corrió de la cama, hasta su armario tomando lo primero que se le pasó por su cabeza y cepillándose el cabello y al mismo tiempo los dientes, poniéndose las botas, seguro Sen la ahoracaría. Bajó rápido las escaleras hacia la cocina donde Yayoi y Yoshiko platicaban tranquilamente con café en manos, y llegó la modelo tomando una tostada.

.- Adiós ya me voy, gracias.- dijo con rapidez tomando su chamarra y Yayoi la detuvo.

.- ¡SANAE! ESPERA.- gritó la chica deteniendo la carrera de la otra chica.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ¿qué acaso había algo más importante que irse?

.- Sen llamó; no habrá sesión hoy por las fotos que tomaron ayer, pero que en la tarde sí tienes que ir a desfilar, así que tranquilízate, desayuna algo, relájate.- le dijo la chica tomándola de las manos.

La japonesa le vino el color nuevamente al rostro y sonrió con felicidad.

.- Ufff menos mal, ya estaba por irme corriendo.- les dijo soltando la chamarra y sentándose en la mesa.

.- Nevó anoche, tendremos una blanca navidad, por cierto, he pensado en organizar un intercambio de regalos, sería todo el equipo, ¿no les gustaría?- preguntó Yoshiko feliz.

.- A mí me parece bien, ¿y a ti Sanae?- preguntó Yayoi.

Sanae pensaba, ¿y qué hago si me toca el-innombrable? Comenzó a masticar leve su comida improvisada, ¿ya tan rápido te acordaste de eso? Bueno ¿y cómo no? Aún tenía ojeras.

.- ¿Sanae, estás aquí?- le preguntó Yayoi acercándose a ella.

.- Yo…emmm…sí me parece buena idea.- sonrió falsa pero tenía qué admitirlo ¿cuántas posibilidades hay que te toque Tsubasa o que le toques a él? Contando las chicas, los chicos, y él, y ella…mmmm como 50 a 1 más o menos.

.- ¡Perfecto! Comenzaré entonces a hacer los nombres, dudo que se vayan a quejar, mañana hay reunión en casa de Wakabayashi-kun ahora, imagínense, podríamos organizar una fiesta en Navidad, ya veremos donde, pero con regalos, todos juntos, ¿no es genial?- Yoshiko estaba que derrochaba chispitas de emoción haciendo que a las otras dos chicas les saliera una gota en la nuca.

.- No es para tanto, bueno sí me agrada la idea de vernos pero ¿no crees que te estás precipitando mucho Yoshiko? Aún no sabemos dónde.- le dijo Yayoi sonriendo.

.- Eso es lo de menos, ofrezcamos la casa si nadie se ofrece, ¿está bien?- preguntó la chica.

Mirándose una a la otra, Yayoi y Sanae asintieron felices. No estaría mal después de todo.

.- Bueno, creo que iré a darme un baño para la tarde ¿irán al desfile?- preguntó Sanae a sus amigas.

.- ¿Para ver que las otras modelos te asesinen con miradas junto con las otras chicas que Sen contrata para tomarles fotos? Sí ¿porqué no? Me gusta presumirte amiga.- dijo Yayoi feliz.

.- Sí, ahí estaremos temprano.- dijo Yoshiko también feliz mientras Sanae se levantaba para dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto.

Mientras murmuraban las chicas.

.- ¿Crees que esté bien?- le preguntó Yoshiko a Yayoi y ella negó.

.- Lo oculta muy bien, pobre Sanae, espero que el tonto de Tsubasa no la haya lastimado más de la cuenta, por que sino, lo golpearé.- dijo Yayoi sumamente molesta pero Yoshiko corrió a decir.

.- Mejor que lo golpee Jun…aunque sea tu amigo, creo que si lo golpeas Jun lo golpearía después pero por celos.- rió nerviosa la otra chica.

Sanae escuchó lo que hablaban las chicas, pero es que sí, ocupaba tiempo, no se había puesto a pensar realmente todo lo que vivió el día anterior, comenzó a llenar la tina y había colocado el jabón para comenzar a desvestirse. Se miró en el reflejo del espejo, sintiéndose vacía.

Era también de esos días en que se preguntaba si realmente era modelo o no, se veía más llenita de lo normal, ¿Sen estará loca? Suspiró entrando a la tina y se sentó a reflexionar mientras comenzaba a asearse.

"No lo niegues Sanae…te gustó verle ayer. Te gustó sentir sus labios una vez más después de 4 años de ausencia, además sigue soltero, ¿cómo puedes desperdiciar tal oportunidad?" Pensó pero tenía que enfrentar lo racional, lo lógico y la realidad también: "Tsubasa se fue por 4 años, te dejó 4 años sin tener noticias de él. ¿Qué acaso con un solo beso ya todo queda en el olvido?, ¡Date tu lugar Sanae! Por dignidad, date tu espacio, muchos chicos te han pedido citas antes que has negado a todos ellos y es injusto, es injusto para ti misma".

Pero es que ¿cómo olvidas como quieras a tu primer amor así como así? Aún le pesaba en el alma, en su ser. Ella seguía enamorada, pero tampoco podía quedarse así. Tal vez sea bueno no verle por un tiempo, será lo mejor. Tienes que concentrarte en el evento de hoy, Sen esperaba que llegara temprano para arreglarla al igual que las otras chicas, así que aceleró el ritmo y en una hora más o menos terminó de arreglarse.

Salió una vez más del cuarto para finalmente salir de la casa tomando sus respectivas cosas, la nieve era una de sus cosas favoritas de esa temporada, a veces hacía olvidar los malos ratos que muchas veces pasó. Traía puesto un gorro y unos guantes, pero aún así veía con suma alegría su alrededor, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó lo que era reír. En fin, emprendió el viaje hasta casa de Sen.

Quien la esperaba vestida de jeans oscuros, botas de nieve beige, una blusa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco beige con bufanda negra, y gorro similar al de ella con el cabello suelto levemente maquillada y su maletín preparado.

.- ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Sen al verla.

.- Sí, aunque olvidé la pasarela de hoy.- se apenó la chica con su comentario.

.- Bueno, será mejor llegar a que te arreglen, iré a revisar la iluminación.- le informó la chica tomando su abrigo azul marino de paño de lana y poniéndose guantes.

.- ¿Estarán Kinomoto y Ryuzaki en la pasarela?- le preguntó Sanae a la extranjera que cerrará con llave y comenzaban a caminar.

.- Sí, las llamé hace un par de días, así que supongo ya deben de estar ahí. ¿Pudiste hablar con Ozora Sanae? Te noto aturdida aún.- le preguntó Sen con tono serio en su voz.

.- Algo se podría decir.- le dijo la chica a su amiga-jefa que habían ido a parar por una taza de café caliente para comenzar el día de la extranjera.

.- Bueno, independientemente de eso yo sólo quiero que tú estés bien, no vale la pena sufrir tanto por un chico Sanae.- le dijo Sen tomando un leve sorbo.

.- Sen, ¿puedo confiarte a ti lo que pasó verdad?- dijo Sanae después de unos minutos en silencio aún caminando por la ciudad.

.- Sólo si te sientes con total libertad de confiar en mí.- le indicó la mexicana en una media sonrisa, contagiándola a ella, como siempre Sen es demasiado cortés y madura.

.- Sucede que…hace 4 años, Tsubasa y yo eee…bueno, tú sabes, me apena decirlo la verdad, pero si no lo platico es por que me estoy confundiendo demasiado y no sé qué hacer.- le dijo Sanae y Sen pronunció un leve "ok".

.- Sanae, dime la verdad, yo sé que te afectó mucho su partida y el no saber nada de él, pero ahora que lo tienes aquí, nuevamente y literalmente postrado a tus pies, ¿qué sucede entonces?- le preguntó Sen al girar en una esquina y llegando pronto a lo que parecía un salón de convenciones grande.

.-Es que, no lo sé…amo a Tsubasa, pero creo que es por que como al día siguiente de ese encuentro con él; bueno yo pensé que íbamos a hablar sobre nosotros y cuál sería nuestra relación entonces, quería platicar de esto con él pero, no me dejó, solo se fue dejándome una nota antes de subirse al autobús haciéndome prometer en silencio que yo seguiría con mi vida.- dijo Sanae

Entraron al edificio, llegando en silencio donde iba a ser el evento esperado. Se habían acomodado en un espacio del backstage cuando Sen la miró nuevamente.

.- ¿No crees que esté arrepentido por eso Sanae? Digo, no conozco cómo sea el susodicho y perdona que te hable así de él, sólo no me gusta que hagan sufrir a mis amigas, pero no me parece mala persona, ¿qué te dijo él?-

.- Dijo que si yo pensaba que si no se entregó completamente esa vez, estaba equivocada.-

.- Creo que lo que necesitas es meditar todas esas respuestas contigo Sanae; mi consejo es que te des tiempo a pensar y gustarte nuevamente, reflexiona, ¿qué quieres de tu vida? ¿continuar así? Ya tienes un trabajo, y te va bien en él así como también me va bien a mi, pero ¿qué quieres tú? Y si dentro de eso, deseas a Ozora en tu camino: date oportunidad.- le indicó Sen tomando un cepillo y comenzarle a desenredar algo la cabellera lisa de Sanae.

Justo en ese momento entraron Sakura Kinomoto y Sakuno Ryuzaki, ambas también modelos de Sen y amigas de Sanae, que toda plática quedó para otro momento pero sin duda, se había puesto a reflexionar más. Era cierto ¿qué quería para con ella misma? ¿Dónde quedan tus sueños? ¿Seguirás bajo la sombra de Tsubasa Ozora? Tomó el cepillo ya que Sen fue llamada para revisar la tarima y sus dimensiones en lo que Sakuno comenzaba a platicar sobre su ahora nuevo compromiso con el tenista Ryoma Echizen y Sakura brincaba a felicitarla.

Llegaron las maquillistas y estilistas, junto con otras modelos, entre ellas la ahora famosa Yukari Hayasaka; era realmente hermosa, comparada con ella. Aunque Yukari tenía un corazón puro, sabía que al igual que ella también escondía en lo más profundo de su corazón un sentimiento comprimido de nostalgia. Podría jurarlo, sus ojos le indicaban eso siempre, aparentando estar feliz, Yukari pasó a saludarle amablemente, y comenzaron a maquillarlas en lo que ya se juntaba la diseñadora junto con Sen quienes platicaban de logísticas.

…..

.- No sé si buena idea Yayoi.- le informó Yoshiko cuando su amiga estaba por tocar la puerta en casa de Genzo Wakabayashi.

.- Sanae tiene que enfrentar sus temores, lo sabes bien, no puede huir por siempre, además me encantaría filmar la cara de Tsubasa-kun cuando vea a Sanae desfilar, ¿a ti no?- le preguntó Yayoi muy feliz en lo que Yoshiko asentía.

.- Pues sí, me gustaría que la viera que ha mejorado muchísimo.-

Tocaron el timbre varias veces hasta que de la puerta se asomó un joven castaño alto, con suéter azul marino, igual que el día anterior con el cuello de una camisa blanca de botones asomándose por el suéter, y pantalones cómodos con calzado formal. Al verlas las dejó pasar entusiasmado.

.- Hola, ¿qué haciendo por aquí?- les preguntó Misaki dejando pasar a las chicas que se quitaban los gorros y los guantes.

.- Venimos a invitarlos a un evento; es dentro de 2 horas, en el centro de convenciones de Tokyo, Sanae modelará.- dijo Yayoi feliz cerrando sus ojos hacia el número 11 de la selección quien sorprendido miró a las chicas.

.- ¿Sanae-chan? ¿Enserio? Pues me apunto, no tengo nada qué hacer y supongo Tsubasa y Genzo estarán igual, ¡qué descortés soy! ¿quieren algo de tomar?- les ofreció el medio campista pero las chicas negaron.

.- No, gracias Misaki-san, vamos a casa de Misugi-kun por que ahí quedamos de vernos; sólo pasamos a decirles el mensaje por que imaginamos que Sanae no les dijo nada.- dijo Yoshiko.

.- Ya veo, supongo las veo después, andaré por ahí.-

Se retiraron las chicas cuando Taro subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Tsubasa, donde Genzo y él ahora platicaban sobre la situación del capitán, bueno, no es que le molestara, al contrario, estaban en confianza, y Tsubasa aún seguía dolido por lo que pasó el día anterior. Tocó la puerta, el capitán vestía de pantalones negros junto con una camisa de manga larga gruesa de un rojo vino, y Genzo traía mezclilla con una camisa de botones negra, y su común gorra pero ahora era negra. ¿Qué Genzo no sabe que no hay tanto sol hoy en día? Bueno era parte de su personalidad.

.- Acaban de venir Yoshiko-chan y Yayoi-chan; habrá un evento en el centro de convenciones de Tokyo y…(miró a Tsubasa) Sanae-chan estará ahí, ¿desean ir?- preguntó Taro en general aunque dando énfasis hacia la pregunta mirando al capitán.

.- ¿Ah sí? Qué raro, no me dijo nada ayer.- dijo Tsubasa aún en pensamientos cuando Genzo y Taro se miraron.

.- Con obvias razones serían: es un desfile de modas.- respondió Taro, suponiendo que a Sanae le diera algo de "pudor".

.- Se le olvidó seguramente.- aclaró Genzo dando una posibilidad.

.- Si quieren vayan ustedes, no sé si sea conveniente que yo vaya, al menos no aún, quiero darle espacio a Sanae.- mencionó Tsubasa sobándose las sienes.

.- Como quieras Tsubasa, sabes donde estaremos, es a las 5:00, ¿nos vemos allá Genzo?- preguntó Taro decidido a ir.

.- Sí, nos vemos.- mencionó el portero.

Taro se había retirado de la casa…

.- ¿Tsubasa, no crees que exageras cuando dices que aún quieres darle espacio a Sanae-chan?- le preguntó Genzo cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¿Qué reacción crees que tendría ella si me ve por ahí?-

.- Seguramente no sería una mala reacción, tal vez la alegrarías.- le dijo Genzo mirando a un confuso Tsubasa, ¿desde cuando tan inseguro?

.- Bueno, está bien, iré y hablaré otra vez con ella.- le dijo el capitán mientras Genzo se había levantado de la silla donde estaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

.- Concuerdo con Taro cuando te dijo que sólo hables con ella y dense un tiempo, pero inténtenlo por lo menos, no se vayan a arrepentir; estoy seguro que Sanae-chan te quiere Tsubasa, es obvio.- le dijo el portero finalmente dejando sólo a Tsubasa.

Suspiró el capitán del equipo, recostándose boca arriba mirando el techo. Creo que estaba hartando a sus amigos, era de esperarse, pero es que, sencillamente no sabía ahora cómo manejar esta situación. "Tonterías Tsubasa, sí sabes cómo, sólo no quieres enfrentarlo" quejándose de sus pensamientos, se levantó y tomó sus cosas y también salió de la casa. Prefería estar en el campo jugando con 20 a la vez y él estando sólo que verla a ella, sin saber qué decirle.

"¿Enserio eso prefieres?" Se preguntó personalmente; bueno no, no es que no quería verla, es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no se había puesto a pensar en los partidos siguientes y no había descansado lo suficiente también, por estar pensando en ella. Como si fuese alcohol, o droga…Sanae…se quedó sentando en las bancas del parque central, ignorando por completo a las personas que pasaban por ahí y se le quedaban mirando reconociendo al futbolista que sólo estaba sumido en pensamientos cruzado de brazos y la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

…..

Ahora tenía un extraño peinado hacia un lado, 3 coletas para ser exactas, de izquierda a derecha, con volumen entre cada una de ellas, parecía tener el cabello más largo en esa posición, y en el frente dejaban en liso su fleco con algunos mechones a los costados libres; también en sus coletas tenía alguno que otro mechón rizado y con accesorios de sakuras y palillos de madera finos con coliges que colgaban en la punta de estos.

La habían maquillado natural de base, pero sus labios tenían un tanto de color rosado, igual sus mejillas, y sus ojos cargados en una sombra gris y negra dando forma a estos.

Había chicas que tenían el mismo peinado que ella pero los accesorios distintos y Sakuno por ejemplo, como tenía el cabello más largo, lo traía puesto en una media coleta alta, con volumen en su alrededor en un extraño moño también con palillos de madera, parecía que se le iba a caer en cualquier momento, y Sakura al tenerlo más corto, lo habían puesto en dos coletas creando más volumen en estas.

Iba a iniciar pronto el desfile, se encontraba ahora un poco sentimental, suponía que se debía a que Sakuno de su mano izquierda poseía una bella sortija de compromiso, dándole ideas a su mente…Tsubasa…pensó, pero intentando hacer lo posible por dejar ese pensamiento, fue cuando llegó Sen a darles indicaciones, y sí, era de esperarse que la notó ida.

.- ¿Sanae…estás aquí?- le preguntó Sen cuando terminó de hablar con las modelos.

.- Sí, no te preocupes.- le informó esbozando una sonrisa, aunque forzada.

.- ¿Quieres que llame a casa de Wakabayashi para invitarles al evento?- le preguntó la chica y su modelo se puso pálida.

.- ¿Eh, pero qué? No ¿por qué?- se defendió la chica.

.- Sabes a lo que me refiero, iré a llamar, te hará bien.- dijo Sen saliendo del cuarto dejando a Sanae anonadada.

Aunque había cometido un error también ella, pues no sabía cuál era el teléfono de Wakabayashi, ¿y ahora qué hacer? Bueno seguro Yayoi-chan y Yoshiko-chan sabrían. Había salido del centro de convenciones, que comenzaba a llenarse de gente debido al evento, cuando sin saber cómo chocó con alguien.

.- Discúlpeme, no vi por donde iba.- mencionó la chica apresurada, cuando vio que había chocado era Taro Misaki, seguido de Genzo Wakabayashi, que traían abrigos largos.

.- Hola Sen-chan, venimos al evento.- dijo Taro en una amplia sonrisa.

.- Ah, qué bueno, justo iba a llamarles a Yoshiko-chan y Yayoi-chan para pedirles el número de ustedes pero creo que no será necesario.- dijo Sen mirando a su alrededor y mirando también de cerca de los chicos.

.- ¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó Genzo alzando una ceja.

.- Disculpen si sueno atrevida pero ¿Ozora vendrá con ustedes?- preguntó la chica mirando al portero quien encogió de hombros.

.- Dijo que vendría pero desde hace rato salió de la casa, no lo hemos visto.- dijo Genzo.

.- Espero entonces que venga…bueno, entren, está haciendo frío y sería bueno que vayan buscando asientos.- dijo Sen invitándoles a entrar.

.- ¿Sanae-chan está bien?- preguntó Taro repentinamente y la chica le miró y negó después.

.- Está distraída, mucho diría yo, por eso pregunté por ya-saben-quién.-

.- Ok, hagamos esto, Misaki, quédate con Sen, iré a llamar a Tsubasa en el teléfono público que está a dos cuadras, llamaré a su casa, tal vez esté ahí.- dijo Genzo tratando de calmar a la fotógrafa que agradeció la acción del portero.

.- Gracias.- dijo Sen por ultimo, y se quedaron en la entrada los muchachos.

.- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Taro iniciando una plática a la oji verde.

.- ¿La verdad? Estoy preocupada por Sanae…pero espero pueda hablar una vez más con Ozora, la he notado rara desde que llegó a mi casa y sé que es por él, no quiero que esté así.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos guardando sus manos en sus hombros, estaba haciendo frío.

Taro le entregó los guantes que él portaba.

.- Ahora espero no sonar entrometido, pero ¿te ha platicado algo Sanae de por qué está así?- le preguntó el muchacho viendo que la chica se ponía los guantes de piel y Taro le señaló los asientos en una pequeña estancia cerca de la entrada.

.- Sí, pero no puedo decirlo…pero sí.- se sentó en un sillón la chica mientras él se ponía en un sofá sólo.

.- Tsubasa me platicó lo que pasó hace 4 años, así que sé de qué se trata todo; ¿crees que sea conveniente que venga a verla y que hablen? Conoces a Sanae-chan mejor de lo que nosotros, por eso te pregunto.-

.- Yo creo que sí, sería conveniente que se vieran, es lo único que sé, gracias por prestarme tus guantes.- le dijo la chica en una tierna sonrisa.

.- ¿Piensas hacer algo después de esto?- le preguntó Taro a la chica que le llamó la atención la pregunta.

.- Además de recoger todo, y revisar con los diseñadores el próximo evento, no nada más.- le dijo Sen

.- ¿Aceptarías ir a comer conmigo a alguna parte?- le preguntó el muchacho en una sonrisa contagiosa que respondió también la joven.

.- Será un placer.-

Entró Genzo al descubrir a ambos chicos en una cercanía bastante comprometedora que sólo viró los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa, llegó hasta donde estaban.

.- Sestaba en casa de sus padres, y también que va primero a un mandado antes de venir para acá, lo escuché ansioso.- dijo Genzo extrañado por cómo fue la plática telefónica.

Los chicos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, Sen le entregó los guantes a Taro y dando una leve reverencia, la chica se retiró en un mejor estado para ir a ver a Sanae que seguro la noticia le agradará. Genzo y Taro se adentraron a buscar lugares.

.- No pierdes el tiempo por lo visto.- le dijo Genzo cruzándose de brazos con picardía en su mirada.

.- No molestes.- le respondió Taro en el mismo tono que Genzo le demandaba hasta que vieron a Jun, Matsumaya con sus respectivas parejas y los acompañaron en lo que iniciaba el evento.

.- Me siento raro, no sé si venimos a ver a Sanae o ver también que Yayoi se emociona con los trajes.- dijo Jun en voz baja hacia Genzo que se reía.

.- Son mujeres, ¿qué esperabas?-

.- Ellas nos apoyan en los partidos, ahora es nuestro turno hacer algo por ellas.- dijo Matsumaya hacia Jun que seguía incómodo.

.- ¿Ustedes han venido antes a estas cosas?- preguntó Genzo.

.- No.- respondieron en unísono los chicos riéndose.

…

.- ¿Estás bien Sanae?- le preguntó Sakuno quienes ya estaban formándose para salir a desfilar, faltaban 10 minutos y comenzaba a parecer un gallinero ahí dentro.

.- ¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- le dijo la chica a la joven medio pelirroja que la miraba con atención.

.- Me dio la impresión de que te sentiste extraña cuando te dije de mi compromiso con Ryoma-kun, ¿te hice mal recuerdo de algo?- le preguntó la chica.

.- No Sakuno-chan…no es un mal recuerdo, sólo estoy distraída, felicidades.- le dijo ella

.- Gracias, aunque, tú sabes que para lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, sabes dónde buscarme.- le tomó de las manos en lo que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

.- Igualmente, gracias Sakuno, eres muy buena amiga.-

En ese momento, su corazón tambaleó cuando Sen entró al backstage nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas.

.- Va a venir, así que da lo mejor de ti.- le dijo Sen a la chica que se puso muy nerviosa.

.- Pero, ¿por qué? Me has puesto muy nerviosa, a ver si no me da pánico escénico y si pasa será tu culpa.- se molestó Sanae pero Sen ignoró todo eso.

.- Me lo agradecerás cuando termine.- informó la fotógrafa arreglándole el traje y se retiró para irse a su posición.

.- Sanae ¿quién vendrá?- le preguntó Sakuno feliz.

Pero Sanae no respondió, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué decir o hacer. ¿Cómo lidias con esto ahora?

…..

El evento seguro ya estará por terminarse, para cuando llegue Taro y Genzo lo golpearán seguro, pero es que, tenía que cerciorarse, ¿y si no le gustaba su regalo? Nomás esto faltaba: Tsubasa Ozora con miedo a enfrentar a una chica. Peleándose con su conciencia, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor en esta situación era ponerle fin. Y estaba decidido a hacerlo, llegaría, vería a Sanae, y hablaría con ella.

Para cuando llegó al evento, que estaba lleno de gente, no vio a sus amigos, seguro estaban en los asientos de por ahí, se quedó de pie buscando un lugar donde no interrumpir las vistas de las demás personas. Todo oscuro, ¿cómo alguien podría ver? Fue entonces cuando un ángel se apareció, tendría que serlo, era sumamente hermosa.

Traía puesto un traje compuesto de una sola pieza de color hueso, con una cauda de tela difuminada a color dorado. En cruce de kimono, con obi hacia el frente, quedó embelesado. "Acéptalo mirada, nunca había visto semejante belleza antes".

El último traje apareció en escenario, mientras todas las modelos pasaban, sin duda todas hermosas, pero ninguna como Sanae, quien había cerrado espectacularmente el evento, junto con una diseñadora pelirroja que agradecía al público que aplaudía fuertemente. Después la mujer señaló a alguien del público que le invitó a que fuese con ella.

Subió una chica de cabellos castaños, era Sen, se dijo mentalmente cuando la ayudaron a subir junto con la pelirroja y agradecieron mutuamente al público. Sen y Sanae se abrazaron y se retiraron del lugar.

La gente comenzaba a salir, esperó afuera hasta ver a sus amigos, Yayoi llegó hasta donde estaba él y le comenzó a reclamar.

.- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- le dijo ella molesta.

.- Hey, llegué bien, pero estaba lleno.- se defendió el capitán.

.- Yayoi, no te enojes, tenemos que irnos.- le dijo Jun recordando tener más compromisos a su novia que después de saludar y después de platicar unos minutos, se fueron de ahí.

.- ¿Terminaste los mandados?- le preguntó Taro a Tsubasa quien asintió

.- Fue tardado pero sí.-

.- Amigo, ve de una vez, no vaya a ser que salga por la puerta de atrás.- dijo Taro en voz baja tomándole del hombro y en lo que Genzo se despedía de Yoshiko y Matsumaya, Tsubasa se retiró de ahí.

.- ¿Y Tsubasa?- le preguntó Genzo mirando alrededor.

.- De paladín buscando y enfrentando su destino.- le dijo Taro en una sonrisa.

.- Creo que también me retiro Taro, sé que esperas a la extranjera y no quiero ser maltercio ni para ti ni para Tsubasa.-

.- Deberías salir con alguien Genzo, te distraerás seguro.- dijo Taro molestando a su amigo.

.- Prefiero ir a mi casa, nos vemos.- dijo el portero retirándose de ahí y Taro escuchó luego a una voz conocida.

.- Estoy lista, creo.- dijo la chica mirando sus cosas, no olvidando nada, traía ahora un abrigo rojo.

.- ¿Viste a Tsubasa por ahí?- le preguntó Misaki ofreciéndole ayuda con su pesada mochila, y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

.- Lo llevé directo a donde Sanae se estaba cambiando; necesitaba un empujón.- sonrió feliz la fotógrafa y salieron del lugar.

…..

.- Hay alguien afuera preguntando por ti.- le dijo Sakura a Sanae quien ahora traía una blusa negra de manga larga, sus pantalones y unas botas muy llamativas para la nieve. –Ya me voy chicas, cuídense.- dijo Sakura saliendo del lugar al tomar sus cosas.

.- Cuídate amiga, que estés bien, Ryoma-kun seguro me está esperando fuera también.- se despidió Sakuno en un abrazo con la chica que tomaba su abrigo y la dejó sola.

.- ¿Estará Tsubasa afuera?- se preguntó cuando tocaron la puerta y ella abrió.

Efectivamente, el capitán se encontraba ahí muy serio mirando que en el cuarto no había nadie y entró a él.

.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó Tsubasa repentinamente cuando la chica tomó sus cosas.

.- Vamos mejor a otro lado, aquí no tardarán en cerrar.- dijo Sanae evitando tener que verle a los ojos.

.- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, si no quieres verme o hablarme lo comprendo, pero déjame hablar.- le dijo Tsubasa acercándose a ella.

.- Dime.- le dijo ella finalmente viéndolo a los ojos.

.- Soy un idiota, lo sé, nuevamente me disculpo por lo que pasó hace 4 años, pero mi disculpa es por haberme ido, no por lo que pasó… soy un egoísta, pero lo único que sé es que sólo quiero estar contigo. Y sé que también quieres estar conmigo, pero no sabes cómo perdonarme, y no te culpo ni te juzgo por eso.- le dijo Tsubasa mientras la chica estaba mirando ahora sus zapatos.

.- Ya no importa Tsubasa…tenemos nuestras vidas.- dijo Sanae suspirando pero Tsubasa le levantó el mentón con su mano derecha.

.- Sanae…¿podríamos intentarlo, esta vez? ¿podríamos intentar…algo más?- le preguntó Tsubasa mirándola a los ojos.

.- Yo…no sé, no sé.- comenzaba a impacientarse la chica cuando él la detuvo.

.- Estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos, pero si tú no quieres, lo comprenderé.- le dijo el chico cuando ella le puso un dedo en los labios callándole.

.- ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? Hablar aquí no es la mejor idea.- le dijo la chica y él asintió.

Tomaron entre los dos las cosas de la chica, y apagaron las luces del lugar, extrañados, parecían como dos personas que apenas se acababan de conocer y nerviosos caminaron por mientras sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad que ya comenzaba a anochecer.

FIN DEL 2DO CAPITULO.

Notas: pues aquí, segunda entrega, espero les guste, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review, se sintió tan bonito T_T no pensé que alguien me fuese a dejar algo la vdd, pero aquí les dejo la continuación :D pronto más cositas.

Kuroidono1.


	4. Ayudame Kumi

Capítulo 3: Ayúdame Kumi.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el murmullo de ciertas personas que habitaban a su entorno, mezclado con el sonido de tenedores y cuchillos que perjuraba que en algún momento alguien se iba a poner a cantar con el ritmo que daba, bueno, tal vez exageró. Habían llegado a una cafetería después del desfile, y aún no platicaban de nada, sólo se medio pusieron de acuerdo para donde ir que fuera más cómodo que el centro de convenciones.

La cafetería era pequeña, cerca de la casa de ella; por lo visto fueron pocos quienes notaron la presencia del jugador (y vaya que no era un jugador cualquiera) pero sólo unos niños fueron quienes se animaron a pedirle un autógrafo, después de todo, había gente que le apreciaba por llevar el nombre de Japón en alto.

.- Lo siento no quería decirles que no.- mencionó Tsubasa un poco ruborizado ante los pequeños que se iban felices con su autógrafo, que a falta de papel o libretas, tuvo que firmar en servilletas. Sanae negó con una sonrisa, la primera que le había visto en todo ese rato.

.- Me hubiera molestado si les hubieras negado aquello…- dijo ella en voz baja.

.- ¿Ahora sí me permitirías hablar? Me parece que sigues empeñada a no escucharme palabra alguna.- mencionó Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos al ver que la chica tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo quedó con los párpados cerrados.

.- Sanae…ya te he dicho que me discul—fue interrumpido por ella que le miró a los ojos directamente haciéndolo callar.

.- Y yo ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar al respecto…de hecho tengo algo qué decirte…tú…tú no tienes la culpa; yo estuve de acuerdo hace 4 años en…lo que pasó. Discúlpame por comportarme como una niña caprichuda, sí, me dolió, pero ya no importa, lo que pasó, pasó.-

.- Pero ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si eso no importara en absoluto? ¿Crees que estaría hablando de esto si no me importara?- le reprochó Tsubasa comenzando a sentirse molesto por la actitud de ella.

.- Tsubasa; perdón por lo que voy a decirte, pero ¿cómo rayos sé que de verdad te importa algo que pasó hace 4 años? El que lo platiquemos ahora no está llevándonos a ninguna parte, sólo estamos dando vueltas, y no tiene caso. No estoy molesta por lo que pasó, estoy molesta por que nunca supe más de ti. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado?- le preguntó Sanae en voz baja, Tsubasa asintió.

.- Sí, lo sé.- fue lo único que pudo decir ante lo que la modelo le decía, tenía razón: jamás se puso en contacto con ella.

.- ¿Y si…hubiera quedado embarazada? ¿Qué habrías hecho? Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de llamarme después para saber cómo estaba.- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

.- Hubiera tomado responsabilidad, pero de acuerdo, tienes razón.- Tsubasa cerró los ojos sobándose las lagrimales.

.- Te admito que sentí mucho miedo, no sólo estaba insegura, comencé a tener los síntomas (_el jugador la miró alzando una ceja anonadado_) y no sabía qué hacer; tuve mareos, náuseas, llegué a vomitar un par de veces….sin embargo con ayuda de una farmacéutica, me orientaron que los síntomas se debían a efectos secundarios de unas pastillas que tomé.-

Como balde de agua helada, ahora todo tenía sentido para Tsubasa; ella no sólo estaba enojada por su partida, estaba triste por que estuvo sola todo el tiempo, cosa que sabía que a ella no le gustaba, Sanae es sin duda una mujer muy fuerte, afrontándose a todo, y él, suspiró largo pensando en lo peor. Pero no iba a permitir que algo así volviera a suceder, estaba cabizbaja mirando con sumo interés su café que ahora estaba frío. Vio una mano que se acercaba a una de las suyas y la tomaba con cuidado, le había besado con suavidad y ternura el lomo de esta, como si fuese de porcelana fina.

.- Pídeme lo que sea para compensarte todo lo que has pasado.- le dijo Tsubasa.

.- Ya no quiero hablar más de esto…dejemos esto por favor, no te culpo Tsubasa…después de todo tú tenías cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y como te dije, yo estuve de acuerdo; además fue lindo…tener mi primera vez con alguien a quien amé mucho, no cualquiera tiene esa suerte.- dijo Sanae en una fingida sonrisa que parecía costarle el alma pero que apenas y lo hizo.

.- Amé es tiempo pasado...¿ya no me amas?- le preguntó el muchacho soltando su mano después de depositarla nuevamente en la mesa, ella la retiró poco a poco.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos más; nuevamente el sonido de los cuchillos y tenedores sobre los platos y la gente que murmullaba se hacía presente en la mesa donde estaban ellos. La veía fijamente, esperando una respuesta aunque imaginándose lo que sería. La esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no? Bueno, ya no sabía si había realmente alguna.

.- No Tsubasa…ya no te amo.- le dijo ella sintiéndose partir en mil pedazos, ojos cristalinos, nariz rojiza.

Comenzaba a sofocarse, ¿acaso era él el único que ya no podía respirar en el lugar? Tal vez eso se merecía por tratarla tan mal, ya no sabía qué hacer, salvo mirarla. Repentinamente –como si se hubiera acordado de algo- buscó algo en su abrigo lo cual a Sanae le llamó la atención lo que el jugador estrella estaba haciendo. Bueno, no importa, lo único que ella quería es que finalmente la dejara tranquila, ya no quería saber nada de nadie. ¿Hasta cuanto más durará este martirio? ¿Qué no veía que la seguía lastimando su mera presencia?

Lo siguiente la dejó sin aliento, el chico trataba de ocultar su vista con varios mechones de su rostro, y algo iba bajando hasta caer a la mesa, ¿estaba llorando? Mucho esfuerzo le tomó seguramente para evitar que ella lo viera así, se tranquilizó quien sabe cómo y le puso frente a ella algo que no había visto hasta que retiró su mano fuerte y su corazón se heló…una caja de terciopelo rojo que estaba cerrada. Dios ¿será que…?

.- Llegué tarde al evento…por que fui por eso.- le dijo en voz ronca el muchacho.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó la caja y la abrió, una bella sortija dorada con un cristal azul (que seguramente era caro) estaba en medio de este con un acabado fino, se llevó la otra mano al pecho, ¿cómo se respiraba? Se preguntó mentalmente.

.- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella en voz baja mirándolo-¿Por qué hasta ahora?- le susurró.

.- Por que creo que nunca es demasiado tarde para enmendar errores, pero creí que dijiste que ya no me amabas.-

Ella quedó callada sintiendo nuevamente esas lágrimas aparecer por sus pupilas y llevándose las manos a los ojos. Él la tomó de las manos prácticamente obligándola a que lo mirase, pero lo retiró para tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar llamando la atención a varias personas que estuvieron cerca de ellos. Tsubasa tomó la caja, dejando un dinero en la mesa del lugar corriendo hasta donde estaba ella, la alcanzó en la esquina y para suerte suya, estaban solos.

.- Sanae…Sanae…por favor. Escúchame…¿porqué no me das otra oportunidad? He visto que me amas aún, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, no me mientas, no me partas más el corazón con esa frialdad, por favor.- la tomó de los hombros para que así no fuese a ningún otro lado, quería una respuesta.

.- ¡Por que no tiene caso que siga sintiendo más por ti! De acuerdo mentí, sí te sigo amando, pero ¿para qué? ¿Para que después de tener algo te tengas que ir y nuevamente dejarme aquí? ¿Sola? ¿Afrontando cada día para ver que es como el día anterior y que todos te pregunten cómo estás y tengas que fingir que estas bien? ¿Para observar cómo vas perdiendo el interés de todo y enfermarte y no comer por pensar en ti? ¿Para toparme con más paredes de indiferencia tuya? ¿Cómo le haces, dime? ¿Cómo es que nomás vienes a decirme todo esto y afectarme más de la cuenta, solucionando todo a tu manera? Que nomás vienes a decirme que quieres otra oportunidad cuando sabes bien que no puedes tenerla así como así, ¿y qué? ¿De modo compras un anillo y se acabó todo? ¿Cómo se hace algo de borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Qué fui para ti? ¿Qué soy para ti?-

.- ¿Indiferencia mía? Sanae, si no te llamé fue por que no supe cómo hacerlo.- le explicó el futbolista pero ella trataba de continuar su camino hacia el departamento, quería llegar a casa.

.- ¿Ah no sabes? Es sencillo, tomas un teléfono, me imagino que sabes cómo son, marcas a mi casa y preguntas por mi, listo.- le dijo ella como si hablara con un niño de primaria buscando a la vez sus llaves de la casa.

.- No me refiero a eso, voltea a verme por favor (Sanae lo observa cruzada de brazos), ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Crees que si te hubiera llamado por teléfono hubieras aceptado mis llamadas? ¿Me hubieras respondido con alegría? Estarías igual de molesta que en estos momentos, además ¿de cual indiferencia hablas? ¿Crees que estuve en Brasil como si nada, pasándola divertido con otras chicas o con quien sea? Siempre pensé en ti, esperando poder verte una vez más y no sólo para platicar de esto, sino por que quiero tener algo más contigo que sólo una aventura, ¿Crees que me fue fácil comprar el anillo sin pensar en todo lo que me acabas de decir? Me arriesgué por que es lo que quiero, estoy metiendo las manos al fuego por ti, te amo, he dejado atrás lo que pudo haber sido para otros, mi más grande ambición, pero lo he dejado por que no voy a renunciar por segunda vez lo que más me importa en la vida y eres tú, ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?- exhausto de hablar (o mas bien gritar) y de notar que estaba rojo de la ira que sentía en esos momentos, el frío hizo acto de presencia con una brisa helada que hizo recordar a ambos que seguían en la calle.

Dios…no lo sabía, pensó Sanae, ¿realmente estaba pasando todo eso? Tomó las llaves, e indicó con un gesto a Tsubasa que la siguiera, la calle era conocida para él, hasta que divisó los departamentos; iban hacia la casa de ella. Aunque extrañado también, ¿qué no vivía con Yoshiko y Yayoi? Tranquilizándose finalmente respirando como se debe, llegaron en silencio, no dijeron palabra alguna. La casa estaba vacía ya que Sanae había timbrado un par de veces pero al ver que no había respuesta, tuvo que abrir ella.

Encendió las luces cuando entraron, ofreciendo algo de tomar al chico que pidió un vaso de agua, de tanto hablar estaba sediento, pero ambos se les veía de un humor distinto. Sirvió dos vasos para ambos, se miraron respectivamente hasta que una ligera sonrisa se asomó por los rostros de ambos. Pero ¿estás loca? ¿por qué te ríes? Bueno él lo estaba haciendo…tal vez…tal vez por que ya no había nada qué decir. Habían dicho todo, la ira se había ido a otro lado.

.- Te estás riendo.- le dijo Tsubasa terminando su vaso.

.- Tú también.- le dijo ella notando sus mejillas sonrojadas, que la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca.

.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose para tomarla por los hombros y ella asintió.

.- Estoy mejor.- tomó una de las manos de Tsubasa, que aunque hacía frío, estaba cálida.

.- No voy a presionarte más Sanae, si lo que quieres es tiempo…lo comprenderé.- le dijo tomándole del mentón para que lo viera.

.- Gracias…pero—se detuvo haciendo que el chico alzara las cejas—…olvídalo, no importa.- miró al suelo en lo que Tsubasa viraba los ojos de mala manera y suspiraba, nuevamente le levantó el mentón.

.- Dime…será mejor que empecemos por no guardarnos más cosas, aquí estoy, no me voy a ir esta vez.- le dijo Tsubasa.

.- Quiero que, hablemos de todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos 4 años, el que nos gritemos no arreglará nada.-

.- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces…¿todo bien?- le preguntó él en voz baja a lo que ella suspiró cerrando los ojos—vamos Sanae; por favor, mantengámonos al tanto de lo que nos ha pasado.- dijo Tsubasa preocupado por la chica.

.- Sí.- dijo la chica en un hilo de voz observando que el muchacho ampliaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque ella por su parte nerviosa y temerosa a lo que estaba diciendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de dejar sus cosas en el departamento, Sen y Taro habían ido a un restaurante de comida oriental esperando por lo visto a otras personas, ya que habían solicitado mesa para 6. Tomaba un trago de su bebida respectiva observando al castaño que miraba con cautelo su entorno, y entendía por qué: lo habían reconocido en ese pequeño lugarcito del centro de Tokio.

.- ¿Nervioso?- le preguntó Sen cuando Taro chocó con la vista de otra jovencita a 4 mesas de donde estaban ellos y que le dirigía una mirada coqueta al jugador. Taro viró rápido para ver a Sen.

.- No me gusta que me vean como si fuera un freak o la sensación de la noche.- le respondió el muchacho, tratando de no ver nuevamente esa mesa por el resto de la noche.

.- Supongo ha de ser difícil estar en un lado sin que te reconozcan por ser futbolista.- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros tomando otro trago de su soda—Aún no entiendo por qué me invitaron, bueno no es que no me agraden es sólo que, Yoshiko y Yayoi nunca me invitaban a sus salidas.-

.- Tal vez quieran preguntarte por Sanae-chan ¿no?- le preguntó él.

.- Es posible, pero esto es nuevo, ya se tardaron también y ellas son muy puntuales.- murmuraba la chica entrecerrando sus ojos, esperando que no los hayan hecho ir a ese lugar para dejarlos plantados para que tanto ella como Taro se conocieran mejor; son capaces, las conocía muy bien.

.- Sen…¿puedo preguntarte algo, respecto a Sanae-chan?- le dijo el muchacho y ella encogió de hombros insegura.

.- Depende, si está a mi alcance saberlo…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

.- ¿Hay manera de que perdone a Tsubasa?- le preguntó Taro cruzándose de brazos y ella pensó unos segundos antes de responder—Sabes que sé que Sanae ha sufrido mucho por culpa del tonto de mi amigo, por lo visto tampoco te simpatiza mucho Tsubasa.-

.- Sanae estuvo muy deprimida el tiempo que Tsubasa se fue; creo que puedo comprender –como mujer- lo que pasó, ya sabes, pesa más la rabia que el cemento. Además no conozco a Tsubasa, no podría decir que realmente me simpatiza del todo por que está haciendo sufrir a una de mis amigas, Sanae no es sólo una modelo, es mi amiga que en parte gracias a ella, he obtenido comida en mi mesa.-

.- Sí, he notado que la sobreproteges mucho.- le sonrió.

.- Bueno, con cualquier persona que sea mi amigo o amiga también sería así, creo que por eso mismo Yayoi-chan me dice que soy como una mamá.- agregó lo último con un tono sarcástico.

.- ¿Hablando en qué sentido?- le preguntó Taro alzando una ceja al notar el comentario.

.- De exageración creo, y respondiendo finalmente a tu pregunta, es cuestión de tiempo, Sanae no es tan dura como parece. Aún me sorprende que Ishizaki dijera que ella era mandona y gritona.-

.- No la conociste en Nankatsu, todos éramos niños pero gracias a sus gritos y porras, salimos adelante y digamos que en ese entonces Tsubasa era lento, todos sabíamos que había algo entre ellos y más por parte de ella, era muy notorio que ella le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nada.-

.- Me mencionó un par de anécdotas; me hubiera gustado haberlos conocido entonces.-

.- ¿Y cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?-

.- Japón es una islita de gente tan interesante que con cualquier cosita puede emplearse para una moda, y me fascina su estilo de vida, fue una meta alcanzada el llegar aquí y trabajar en lo que a mí me gusta, independizarme de mi familia, tengo 4 hermanos, todos hombres, mayores que yo, 2 de ellos ya casados y con hijos, y yo soy la "pequeña de la casa", fui una burla por un rato cuando me dijeron que no podría llegar acá tan lejos.-

.- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No tuviste problemas?-

.- Quien me apoyó fue mi mamá, ella sabía que mis expectativas iban para otras cosas que quedarme en un escritorio; y gracias a una beca en la escuela de artes, fue más fácil el venir…¿y tú?- le preguntó Sen a Taro que alzó ambas cejas extrañado.

.- ¿Yo qué?- le preguntó.

.- Sí, yo ya te hablé mucho ahora sigues tú.-

.- Aaaaa…en dos meses regreso a Francia.- le sonrió el chico a la mexicana que alzó una ceja.

.- Oh, ¿futbol? Excelente.- suspiró Sen y recordó cuando una vez Sanae platicó con ella de que lo único que los chicos hablaban era de eso, como si no hubiera más temas de qué platicar, aunque él parecía nervioso, miraba de un lado para otro inquieto, ella observó su reloj en el celular y se levantó—Misaki, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir, se han demorado demasiado y tengo otras cosas qué hacer.- le dijo la chica quien iba a preparar sus cosas pero el jugador la miró extrañado por la actitud seria de ella.

.- Te acompaño.- le dijo Taro levantándose y ella lo miró virando los ojos y salieron del lugar pagando la cuenta.

Estando fuera la chica lo miró nuevamente a los ojos como si fuera un sospechoso o el responsable de un ataque terrorista.

.- ¿No querías hablar con Matsuyama y Misugi?- se cruzó de brazos ella.

.- Me da igual, puedo hablar con ellos después; además ahí dentro me sentía muy incómodo, ¿notaste que me estaban tomando fotos con celulares?-

.- Creí que estabas acostumbrado o ¿eres paranoico?- le dijo la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección para su casa seguida casi de inmediato de él.

.- No, no soy paranoico, ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Taro al llegar a la esquina esperando el semáforo para pasar al otro lado.

.- A mi casa.- le respondió ella como si fuera lo más lógico—Puedes venir si quieres.- le dijo Sen avanzando al otro lado de la calle cuando cambió de color el semáforo a verde.

.- Me siento algo culpable de no haber podido llevarte a algún lado a comer, después de todo fui yo quien te invitó.- le dijo Taro llevándose una mano tras la nuca algo apenado.

.- No importa…bien no está lejos mi casa, podemos comprar algo de lo que sea, en el mini súper, te sentirás mejor en mi lugar.-

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok se estaba mareando, cuando Sanae le había dicho a Tsubasa que quería platicar de todo lo que habían hecho esos 4 años, no contó que todo iba a ser referente al fútbol, pero ¿había caso mencionarlo? Sabía que si iba a ver plática de eso pero no todo el tiempo, ¿qué acaso Tsubasa no tenía otra vida? Se limitó a sólo escucharle de las lesiones (pequeñas según él) que había tenido en las prácticas; y que gracias a Roberto había conseguido mejorar otras técnicas que estaba ansioso por jugar pronto con el equipo, aunque fuera un amistoso.

Extrañaba verle así, no te hagas Sanae, que mira que te da gusto ver aquella sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro del jugador estrella frente a ella; con cada palabra que decía el chico era algo lleno de gusto y de motivación que contagiaba a quien sea, aunque había algo raro ¿por qué ella parecía desesperarse? Sí, le daba gusto, pero no entendía, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué con cada vez que Tsubasa mencionaba "futbol" quería darle un fuerte puñetazo? Tal vez la Sanae de antes estaba volviendo pero, era imposible, ella no era así, ¿o sí? Fue hasta que el muchacho lo observó en su mirada cabizbaja, estaban sentados (por separado) en la sala y ella miraba al piso.

.- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Tsubasa alzando una ceja.

.- Perdón, estoy un tanto cansada.- le dijo Sanae saliendo de su trance y mirándolo esforzando una sonrisa lo cual él lo notó.

.- ¿Qué sucede Sanae?- le preguntó el jugador atreviéndose poco a poco a acercarse más a donde estaba ella: ella lo permitió.

.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

.- Por que cada vez que te estoy platicando de lo que estuve haciendo pareces aburrida, o molesta, ya no sé qué más decirte, es como si mi mera presencia te molestara.-

.- Yo…necesito descansar Tsubasa, es tarde, mañana tengo otra sesión de fotos en Harajuku y va ser un viaje pesado.-

.- Me hubieras dicho antes, en ese caso me retiro…¿hablamos después?- le preguntó Tsubasa levantándose acercándose a la puerta seguido de Sanae que cruzaba los brazos.

.- Sí.- murmuró ella en voz baja y Tsubasa se viró a tomarle las manos, cosa que ella hizo que volviera a suspirar.

.- Descansa, y…piensa en lo que te dije.- le dijo él con una mirada suplicante.

.- Lo pensaré, cuídate.-

Se acercó a ella depositando suavemente y que por lo visto no habría problema con la cercanía de esto, un beso en los labios de la joven que sólo cerró los ojos pero no se movió, como una estatua, no respondió el beso del número 10 de Japón. La miró una vez más y finalmente se retiró dejando a la chica sola. Cerró con llave y se dirigió hasta su habitación tirándose tal cual estaba, es decir, sin cambiarse de ropa a su respectiva cama tomando una de sus almohadas en sus brazos.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿En qué tanto piensas?, fueron algunas de las cosas que vinieron por su mente con las voces de sus amigas, seguro se preocuparían por ella…una vez más. Pero ¿qué podían ellas entender? ¿Quién podría hacerlo? ¿Quién en realidad podría? Se sentó en la cama…piensa…o descansa, te lo suplico cabeza, razona. Sen y Misaki estaban juntos o eso le dijo Tsubasa, y no quería molestarles, que aunque la mexicana lo negara, Sanae pudo ver que hubo "algo" entre ellos dos, y Wakabayashi seguro también estaría ocupado.

Un mensaje en el móvil la sacó de pensamientos asustándola un poco, lo buscó en su bolso debajo de la cama y sonrió con ironía, Yayoi como siempre informando…"Sanae…llegaremos tarde a casa" lanzó el teléfono a un lado de la mesita de noche y se dejó caer de espaldas nuevamente mirando al techo.

Tantas vueltas que daba la vida, sin duda alguna ya nada será como antes, parpadeó un par de veces haciendo memoria de una persona en especial, ¿habrá sido lo mismo para ella? Llevaba 4 años sin verse, seguro habrá cambiado, ¿estará muy ocupada? Tomó con rapidez el móvil y buscó en su agenda el contacto de quien mucho tiempo fue no sólo una rival…sino una amiga. Marcó el teléfono…

_.- ¿Diga?- se escuchó del otro lado._

.- ¿Kumi?- preguntó un tanto temerosa no sabía del todo si seguía siendo su línea…

_.- ¿Sí, quién habla?…¿sabe qué hora es?- preguntó la chica aunque Sanae por su parte parecía agradecer al cielo por que respondiera la chica._

.- Lo siento, soy…Sanae…¿me recuerdas?- preguntó un poco apagada.

_.- ¡Sanae! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó la ex animadora del equipo Nankatsu._

.- Yo…eeee….Kumi…necesito hablar con alguien.- le dijo en voz suave la chica.

Hubo un momento de silencio, tal vez era un mal momento después de todo.

_.- ¿Quieres que nos veamos en alguna parte?- le dijo después de unos segundos._

.- Si no es mucha molestia.-

_.- Claro que no amiga, es mas ¿cuál es tu dirección?-_

Sanae sonrió…dio la dirección a la chica y que para su fortuna no estaba muy lejos, fue a esperarla en la sala donde hacía unos instantes atrás había hablado con Tsubasa. Esperaba que Kumi pudiese escucharla aunque también con miedo por dentro. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora que todo había quedado más claro, podía llegar tranquilo a casa de Genzo, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Todavía quedaban muchas cosas del rompecabezas que no cuadraban, ¿hasta cuántas piezas más se tendrá que esperar para que todas encajen? Traía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba despacio por las calles oscuras, sintiendo el aire mucho más frío que de costumbre, había olvidado eso tan especial de su país. Suspiró…

"Tsubasa, por mucho que quieras unir las piezas siempre quedarán brechas entre ellas…" Se dijo fríamente pasándose una mano por entre sus cabellos deteniéndose repentinamente sacando la pequeña cajita donde se encontraba aquella sortija tan fina, que había escogido especialmente para Sanae…a ella le gustaba el azul, ¿verdad?

Pero cerró con decepción la cajita…no, no sabía si le gustaba el azul por que ¡no lo sabía!. Sí que era un estúpido.

Llegó hasta casa de Genzo encontrándola vacía ¿habrá salido el portero a alguna parte? No quiso molestarle, prefería llegar a descansar así como seguro Sanae lo estará haciendo.

Nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes; ¿Cómo retomas el camino anterior? ¿Cómo recuperar esa confianza? Sanae le dijo que lo perdonaba pero no olvidaba lo cual la tenía difícil, entonces ¿qué tenía qué hacer? Escuchó su móvil y lo tomó…Misaki…

.- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Tsubasa

_.- Nada, reportándome, ¿estás en casa de Genzo?- _le preguntó el muchacho.

.- Sí, no hay nadie, ¿dónde estás tú?- le preguntó Tsubasa extrañado.

_.- En casa de Sen.-_ le dijo su compañero y Tsubasa sonrió.

.- Ah, ¿va enserio entonces?- le preguntó el capitán con picardía en su tono de voz.

.- _¿Y lo tuyo no?_- le respondió Taro con el mismo tono de voz.

.- Creo que, sólo empeoré las cosas.- le dijo Tsubasa cabizbajo.

.- _Tranquilo amigo, se solucionará todo, Sen dice que le des tiempo al tiempo, que por que no es un partido de fútbol_.-

.- Sí, será lo mejor, ¿vas a llegar más tarde?- preguntó Tsubasa.

.- _Salgo en un rato más, no seas mal pensado ya que sólo estamos platicando_.-

.- Yo no pensé en nada.- le dijo el delantero casi riéndose.

.- _Más te vale, bueno te veo después_.- colgó finalmente el número 11.

Pese a que le daba gusto que su amigo estaba con igual de ánimo que un partido, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho de Sen: no es un partido de fútbol. Nuevamente eres idiota Tsubasa ¡obvio no lo era! Muchas veces había pensado que prefería enfrentarse a 20 jugadores al mismo tiempo que estar tratando de razonar con Sanae sus motivos. ¿Había motivos todavía? Se dejó caer boca arriba de su cama cerrando los ojos. Tremendo dolor de cabeza, bueno no había comido nada, será mejor esperar un poco más para ver si llegaba Genzo ¿Dónde andará por cierto? Bueno había tenido complicaciones con el equipo de Alemania pero desconocía los motivos, luego le preguntaría.

Por ahora sólo quería relajarse y pensar en aquella chica de ojos almendrados…Sanae…Si me has dicho que me amas, entonces ¿por qué me rechazas cada cuando te veo? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaki colgó…

.- Sí claro, nomás te faltó decirle que platicábamos de él y de Sanae como por quien sabe cuánta vez.- le dijo Sen quien se burlaba entregándole una taza de té, estaban en la pequeña cocina de la casa.

.- Estoy preocupado por mi amigo y pensé que estaría bien animarlo.- le dijo Taro tomando un trago.

.- Misak—le interrumpió el chico acercándose a ella y ella quedó con los ojos muy abiertos

.- Taro, puedes decirme Taro.- le sonrió el chico.

.- De acuerdo...Taro ¿qué te parece si dejamos que ellos arreglen lo que tengan qué arreglar y nos dedicamos a nuestras vidas? Ya no son unos niños, estaremos aquí cuando nos necesiten como amigos- le preguntó la chica alzando una ceja cruzándose de brazos teniendo al chico frente a ella

.- ¿Y qué te parece si mejor me dices tu nombre, Sen?- preguntó Taro en una amplia sonrisa.

.- Ah, ¿crees que por que me dejes decirte por tu nombre me puedas llamar por el mío?- le dijo ella en tono molesto.

.- Sí.- le sonrió el joven todavía más recibiendo una pequeña palmada en su hombro lo cual Taro hizo una mueca de dolor falsa.

.- Keep trying*.- le informó la chica con una sonrisa malévola en su mirar (*: "sigue intentándolo")

.- ¿Y si te beso?- le jugó tomándola de la cintura.

.- Será lo mismo.- le respondió ella con la misma "maldad"; la soltó.

.- Oooh lástima, bueno me tengo que ir, ya es casi la 1:00 de la madrugada y tengo qué caminar hasta casa de Genzo y no sé cuántas calles y cuadras sean.- le dijo Taro.

.- Puedes quedarte y dormir en la sala.- se escuchó la voz de Sen cuando tomó el picaporte y volteó a verla.

.- Gracias pero mejor me voy, no quiero causar molestias.- dijo un agradecido Taro.

.- Victoria.- le escuchó decir y él viró curioso—Me llamo Victoria Reyes.- le dijo Sen mirando a otro lado en voz baja al tiempo que se le acercaba.

.- Es un bello nombre, ¿por qué Sen?- le preguntó Taro

.- Nombre artístico, creo que tú sabes de eso.-

.- Sí pero esos nombres también tienen historia; supongo en otra ocasión.- sonrió el chico notando un brillo especial en los ojos verdes de ella, se aventuró a pasar una mano por el brazo de ella subiendo por el hombro y la tomó del cuello y se acercó dándole un beso en los labios sintiendo que ella tomó posición acercando también su nuca hacia ella; duraron unos cuantos segundos antes de separarse.

.- Hasta luego.- le susurró antes de salir del edificio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No podía creerlo, ¿Kumi? Tenía a la ex animadora del Nankatsu frente a ella y parecía no poder caber en cuenta de ello, después de 4 años más o menos. También había cambiado muchísimo, era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que ella, delgada, pero su cabellera esta ocasión estaba corta de la nuca pero que hacía forma de picos a los costados de las mejillas dando un corte elegante en k-bob. Sanae se apenó por haberla llamado tan tarde, traía puestos unos pantalones deslavados, con tenis blancos y una blusa blanca con una chamarra azul. La abrazó al verla, le animaba bastante, ¿por qué no lo habría hecho antes?

.- Hola Sanae, ¡estás hermosa!- le dijo entrando al departamento y sentándose en el sofá.

.- Lamento llamarte tan tarde.-

.- Me sorprendió mucho tu llamada, pero por ti lo que sea, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

.- Sí, como 4 años, dejaste de asistir a los juegos.- le dijo Sanae cabizbaja.

.- Me mudé con mi familia a Kyoto y bueno, no le avisé a nadie, pero eso fue hace tiempo, y no creo que me estés llamando para hablar de eso ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kumi.

.- No.- se apenó Sanae ofreciéndole después algo de tomar y ella negó.

.- ¿Es de…Tsubasa verdad?- le preguntó Kumi adivinando la mirada de la chica.

.- Kumi…hay algo que quiero preguntarte, no sólo quiero hablar de eso, es que…¿qué nos ha pasado? ¿De veras sólo te mudaste con tu familia? A mi me dio la impresión de que te alejaste de todos por algo.- le preguntó Sanae a Kumi y ella suspiró.

.- Bueno…a diferencia tuya Sanae, a mí realmente no me extrañaban en los entrenamientos o en los partidos, en cambio si tú faltabas, todos preguntaban por ti. No me malinterpretes, no fue envidia; sólo hubo un cambio de pensamientos.-

.- Pero, cuando comenzaste a faltar todos se preguntaron por ti.- quiso remediar eso pero Kumi negó con una sonrisa.

.- No importa ya Sanae, no es sólo eso, me alejé por que comencé a fijarme en mis propios intereses, ahora trabajo en una empresa muy importante de nutrición. Si hubiera continuado aquí en Tokio posiblemente mi historia sería diferente.-

.- Me alegra que estés trabajando.-

.- Y no se diga de ti, te he visto en muchas partes, en paradas de autobuses, en panorámicos, en revistas, en televisión, ¡deberías ser una top model mundial!...Sanae…de verdad también me da mucho gusto que estés luchando por ti.- le dijo Kumi en una cálida sonrisa pero la chica de cabellos largos castaños la miró confundida.

.- Yo, Kumi, a decir verdad…- decía entrecortado y Kumi se acercó un tanto más a ella.

.- ¿Qué pasó Sanae? Antes de irme te noté también muy distanciada con todos y no sólo yo me fui de los entrenamientos.-

Sanae contó todo lo que pasó con Tsubasa antes de que este se fuera a Brasil y el encuentro que tuvieron esos dos días dejando a Kumi no tan impactada como ella esperó que estuviera. Sólo la escuchó lo cual la modelo agradeció que la escuchara de principio a fin. Hubo una pausa cuando la chica terminó.

.- Ya veo.- dijo Kumi cruzando una pierna arriba de la otra.

.- Yo ya no sé qué pensar, estoy…me siento tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar, siento que no debí estar aquí desde un principio, me siento…vacía, como si todos esos años en los que estuve fueran algo irreal, lejano, a veces pienso que si no hubiera estado ahí hubiera dado lo mismo, realmente no me necesitaban como un apoyo más, ¿qué hubiera pasado si nunca lo hubiera conocido? O si lo hubiera conocido pero yo hubiera seguido mi camino, ¿me gustaría como quiera? ¿Lo apoyaría aún así como una fan más de la lista de enamoradas?-

.- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me alejé? (Sanae la observó) Tú sabes que tuve un ligero gusto por Tsubasa…y él, me rechazó por ti, y creo que eso fue lo que me despertó…algo en mi me dijo que no debería estar ahí; le animé a que se te declarara pero no pensé que fuera a pasar eso. ¿Te arrepientes?-

.- No, es sólo que me duele, que a pesar de todo, lo siga amando tan estúpida y fielmente.-

.- Así es el amor Sanae, no se manda, sólo que ahora tienes qué pensar en ¿qué quieres hacer?-

.- No sé qué quiero hacer; me siento tan estúpida, tal vez no deba verlo por no sé, una temporada.-

.- Si crees que es lo mejor, tómate el tiempo que te sea necesario; pero te seré sincera otra vez Sanae. Creo que estás siendo injusta contigo misma; si no hubieras estado todo ese tiempo animándolos el equipo sencillamente se hubiera ido al demonio, tienes un carácter muy fuerte de sobresalir y de dar energía, no tienes por qué sentirte así, también has cambiado, todos hemos cambiado, unos seguirán siendo los mismos pero otros no, y cambiaste por ti, seguiste adelante por ti, tus expectativas son otras ahora por que tienes una vida nueva y eres modelo, ¿por qué le sigues dando vueltas a esto?- se detuvo al ver a Sanae ida con lo que le estaba diciendo.

.- No lo sé.-

.- No es un motivo Sanae…puedo entenderte y yo también me hubiera molestado mucho si me hubiera entregado a la persona que más amo en el planeta, pero, tú también puedes decidir si seguir estancada en un mismo lugar o darle paso al paso y continuar tu camino.-

.- Dijo que no quería que pensara que fuera una aventura, que fue real todo.-

.- ¿Entonces quieres estar con él?- le preguntó Kumi cruzándose de brazos.

.- Sí, pero también no.-

.- ¿Por qué? Es sí o no.-

.- Sí, por que le creo en todo lo que me dice, pero no…por que ya me hizo sufrir demasiado.-

.- Entonces considera si vale la pena o no, toma todo lo bueno de lo malo y todo lo malo de lo bueno y ya.-

.- Kumi, gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, gracias.- le dijo Sanae

.- Al contrario, gracias por tenerme la confianza, deberíamos seguir viéndonos ¿no?-

.- Me encantaría, y sé que a Yoshiko y a Yayoi les encantará también.- le dijo mientras Kumi asentía.

.- Y con respecto a Tsubasa…es un tonto…pero es un tonto honesto; seamos realistas ¿Cuándo lo hemos visto tan terco con un tema como el tuyo?-

.- Orgullo tal vez.- le dijo Sanae sonriendo.

.- Entonces has a un lado tu orgullo y decide tu destino, es lo único que te puedo decir.-

.- Es que, no es tan sencillo.-

.- Y es por eso mismo que necesitas descansar, ya ha sido demasiado por un día, y mañana tienes cosas qué hacer. Hablaremos después, por ahora descansa, no quieras resolver todo hoy, Tsubasa no te pidió una respuesta ya.-

Dicho esto y compartir unas palabras de despedida, Kumi se retiró del lugar pues ya sería muy tarde y ambas tenían qué descansar. No pensó que fuera a sentirse mejor de lo que se encontraba en esos momentos, gracias Kumi, eres muy noble y gentil. Se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo y se recostó de lado en su cama pensando en Tsubasa.

Toma lo bueno de lo malo y lo malo de lo bueno…¿qué será todo eso en Tsubasa? Al cabo de cerrar los ojos por unos momentos se quedó profundamente dormida.

**FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO.**

**Notas: tercera entrega, ¿qué les puedo decir? Me gustó mucho este capítulo, y después de muchas revisadas finalmente ya quedó; pronto comenzarán más detalles. **

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su propio autor y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, es sólo una historia más. **_

_**Gracias a las personas que me han dejado review, comencemos con:**_

_**Flor_guajira: gracias por la bienvenida, espero te esté gustando cómo se va desenlazando la historia, y bueno conservé las parejas por que me gustan jejeje osea sí me gusta mucho la pareja Tsubasa y Sanae, y a veces me da coraje no encontrar más historias, y quiero hacer de hecho otra de ellos dos aunque va a ser un poco más dark. Espero la leas y también te guste.**_

_**Tatea: gracias por decir que la historia es bonita, gracias de verdad. **_

_**Anny: espero recibir más reviews tuyos para saber que ya has leído los demás capítulos. Saludos **_

_**Nelly: bueno, Patty NO se quedará ni con Benji ni con Tom por que para ellos los tengo contemplados con otras cosas aunque te adelanto que Benji sí sentirá una muy fuerte atracción por ella.**_

_**Nina: gracias, espero también hayas leído los demás capítulos **_

_**Melina_Kudo_Ozora: cuando vi tu review me quedé helada; yo leí tu fic BREATHING y me encantó, desde hacía tiempo lo había leído, y me fascinó la trama, la historia, cómo se desenvolvió todo, la historia muy original, me encantó cómo Oliver y Patty se enamoraron. Y bueno yo tampoco estoy en contra de personajes ficticios en los fanfics, la creación de Sen se justifica "por así decirlo" en que es la persona que orilló a Sanae a realizar otras cosas, en que se diera cuenta de que hay un mundo mayor que sólo fútbol y Tsubasa y es quien en un futuro también le hará saber eso a Tsubasa, aunque también la intervención de Taro pues hace que todo se ponga más difícil. Espero te esté gustando el fic, de verdad aprecio mucho tu review.**_

**Aclaración, Sen no existe, yo no soy Sen, Sen es totalmente diferente a lo que yo soy en persona, y no es un personaje basado en mi persona; es simplemente un personaje creado para realizar este fic y que tomará fuerza a medida se vaya escribiendo por que es elemental para este. De nada sirve que ponga que Sanae es una súper modelo si no se explica con todo lujo y detalle por qué es así ahora. Y también tiene su historia en este fic con Taro por que así se pensó desde un principio: todo se explicará, para todos va a ser difícil no solo la pareja principal; son problemas de la vida que pueden pasar y que es una historia alterna al fútbol, para demostrar que no sólo hay problemas en la cancha, son situaciones que nos podríamos llegar a enfrentar (y que esperemos que no) pero con los pies en la tierra darle cara. ¿Qué haríamos en estas situaciones? ¿cómo reaccionaríamos ante estos hechos? ¿los encaras o los dejas? ¿Qué pasaría si para hacer tu sueño, tienes que dejar a la persona que más amas? ¿Cómo renuncias a todo lo que te ha llevado a ser quien eres ahora? ¿A enfrentarte a tu mayor temor? ¿A enfrentar la soledad? ¿Qué a pesar de que cometiste errores los vuelves a cometer? **

**Espero puedan comprender bien estos puntos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo; y prometo que no será muy largo. Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica también son bienvenidos, denle en "go". Saludos.**

**Atte. Kuroidono1**


	5. Café para dos

Capítulo 4: Café para dos.

Harajuku a veces no es como lo pintan; los extranjeros siempre la etiquetan finamente como uno de los lugares más habitados diariamente y vestidos como en un cuento de hadas. Pero aquello era mentira, no siempre esta tan lleno de gente, y sólo los fines de semana se visten a como la gente se le antoja para quitar estrés de tanto trabajo para pasar un rato agradable con las amistades. Traía puesto un abrigo verde bandera que cruzaba con botones grandes, su cabellera ahora arreglada hacia un lado, con botas negras al igual que unas medias negras. Se apresuraba donde iba a ser la sesión de fotos.

El viento frío se hizo presente, era posible que nevara, y lo cual le vino a la mente que tenía qué comprar regalos de Navidad para sus amigos, Navidad sería dentro de 4 días. Una sonrisa vino a la mente ya que todos estaban de vacaciones salvo algunas personas como Sen, o como los que trabajan duro por la temporada fuerte de invierno.

Y bien ¿qué sucede ahora hoy? Se preguntó mentalmente tomando las escaleras subiendo hacia un edificio de publicaciones y le daban instrucciones de a donde dirigirse; no pudo dormir nuevamente, comenzaba a hartarse de esa rutina. Y más que nada, era desesperante que todo se debía a la llegada de una persona que, por ahora, sentía que no quería ver ni en pintura.

No después de tanto, ¿qué no le bastaba acaso a Tsubasa…? Quedó callada al recordar que no debería pensar en ese nombre tampoco, era demasiado cínico, ¡mira qué proponerle matrimonio! ¡Y mira también en qué circunstancias! Por ahora sólo quería un tiempo sola, necesitaba pensar en su trabajo, comprendía un poco mejor a Kumi cuando esta le dijo que se sentía incómoda con las prácticas de los chicos; debía darle la razón esta vez: ¿Cuándo a ellos les importó lo que ellas hacían? Yayoi trabajaba en la compañía de su padre mientras Yoshiko estaba también en un puesto de secretaria-con un poco de ayuda de Yayoi- y parecía que ambas habían encontrado el trabajo perfecto, o lo suficientemente bueno para dejarles algo de ganancia.

Sin embargo, ella quería más; ¿recuerdan las veces en que él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado decía querer irse a Brasil con su eterno entrenador para cumplir sus sueños y que toooooodos lo apoyaron ciegamente, y que al final sólo se fue él y nada más que él? Bueno, si a ella le preguntan: ella quería hacer lo mismo, ir lejos, ir más allá de las expectativas, ¿qué acaso no podían entenderlo? Recordó cuando una vez Ishizaki también se burló de ella frente a todos los del equipo diciendo que no creía que la habían llamado para una pasarela de modas ya que alguien "enojona y gruñona" no podía estar en aquellos eventos, eran para gente "bonita" y que ella no lo era.

Bajó del ascensor en el piso número 12 dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas, sin embargo, alzó una ceja, todo eso…no parecía un lugar como para tomar fotos ¿se habrá equivocado de lugar? Sacó su agenda, pero sólo confirmó que estaba en el lugar correcto, entonces ¿los demás?

En una sesión de fotos normalmente ves a personas corriendo por si se les olvida cosas, o revisando último detalles pero en esta ocasión sólo eran personas que a través de los cristales en aquellos cubículos pequeños y separados, hablaban ya sea por teléfono o hacían otras cosas en sus lugares.

Una chica de cabellos cortos negros y de conjunto sastre se le acercó.

.- ¿Señorita Anego Nakazawa?- le preguntó.

.- Sí.- dijo ella quitándose las gafas, un poco apenada, había olvidado que las traía puestas, y por otra parte odiaba su nombre, pero bueno, no había mucho qué hacer por aquello.

.- La esperan en la sala F, sígame por favor.- le indicó la chica.

No entendía nada, ¿qué no se suponía que en estos momentos era que le dijeran lo que se iba a poner y quién la iba a arreglar? Se limitó a permanecer en silencio siguiendo a la chica que no dijo su nombre. La llevó al fondo del pasillo y continuaron unos pocos salones más hasta que la joven le dijo que tenía qué sentarse a esperar a que le llamaran, invitándola a la vez a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás; ya que frente al aula había una pequeña sala de estar.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos de espera, se asomó por la puerta una chica (pequeña de estatura) y de cabello ¿rosa atado en dos coletas altas? No quiso preguntar, sólo la vio por que ella la miraba fijamente, y finalmente salió hasta mirarla arriba abajo-y ella como quiera seguía sentada- De modo que ¿la, chica, vestida de lolita la inspeccionaba por algo? Le tomó de la mano y le decía con señas que pasara al cuarto.

.- Oye, espera, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Sanae pero no hubo respuesta, la empujó hasta llegar a una sala amplia, aunque en su interior sólo había una mesa alargada y sillas de un toque rústico en estas.

No entendía nada pero en la sala alcanzó a divisar también que de las paredes habían portadas de revistas impresas en tamaño cartel y enmarcadas, así como también decorado en colores neutros, todo combinaba con todo. La chica pelirosa que le había llevado hasta ahí se fue del lugar dejándola con Sen-que la reconoció- y con un chico alto, de cabellos cortos azules que vestía de un traje sastre de color beige y líneas negras, de no ser por sus rasgos en los ojos, habría jurado que no era de Japón pero su sorpresa fue otra. El chico la miró sin discreción de arriba abajo haciéndola sonrojar. Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y como si nada comenzaba a verla también por espalda, costados.

.- Así que, ella es Anego Nakazawa, tiene 20 años y mide 1.76 cm.- dijo el chico en una voz muy grave lo cual Sanae levantó una ceja—Unos zapatos de tacón solucionarán tu altura…- escuchó que murmuró el joven.

.- Ella prefiere que le digan Sanae, ¿verdad? Descuida Sanae, él es George; él es dueño de la marca Paradise Kiss y un diseñador famoso en Estados Unidos…me llamó para decirme que ocupa una chica, no sólo modelo, sino para un evento, escúchalo por favor.- le dijo Sen, aunque Sanae la miró extrañada frunciendo el ceño…conocía bien a la extranjera, algo había de más en esas palabras.

.- ¿Paradise Kiss? Pero ¿no es donde debutó…Hayasaka Yukari?- le preguntó Sanae mirando al diseñador que miraba a otro lado como si no importara y es que ella sabía un poco de esa historia, la misma Yukari se lo había contado.

.- Yukari tiene otros planes, esto no es una petición cualquiera y espero lo consideres.- la voz de George sonaba tan firme y decidida que daba miedo.

.- Y de hecho…Sanae, yo también espero lo consideres muy bien, podría decidir tu futuro para bien.- le dijo una muy seria Sen y la modelo sólo asintió.

.- Miss Universe Organization, es un título de belleza femenina. También se conoce así al certamen que lo confiere y que es realizado anualmente, juzgando la belleza integral, la seguridad, la inteligencia, la elegancia, el porte y la pose de candidatas provenientes de diferentes partes del mundo. En enero del siguiente año en el Centro de Convenciones Shibuya, se elegirá a la nueva representante de Japón…quieren que participes.- le dijo George.

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? ¿2…3…10? Sanae estaba impactada, anonadada, ¿habrá escuchado bien? Pero…miró a Sen y esta estaba de brazos cruzados todavía muy seria: no, no era una broma.

.- ¿Yo? Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿No quedaría mejor Kinomoto, o la misma Hayasaka?- preguntó tímida Sanae pero George negó.

.- Hayasaka está por casarse en estos días, lo cual es contra las reglas y Kinomoto no representa meramente una visión de este concurso; tú eres la indicada.- le dijo George con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Pero…quienes quieren que participe?-

.- Los del concurso…Donald Trump* te ha visto en varias páginas vía Internet y revistas que han llegado a las ediciones americanas de Vogue y otras revistas; y también yo.-

.- ¿Eh?- no entendía Sanae.

.- Estoy a cargo de todos los trajes que saldrán, tanto casual, como traje de baño y vestido de gala; ése es el motivo de esta visita, además será la primera vez en el país que se haga este evento, el primero de más de 50 años.-

Sin embargo no era suficiente, su corazón comenzó a agitarse, nunca pensó que esto podría ser posible, ¿enserio estaba pasando? Fue entonces cuando sintió un brazo en su hombro y observó unos ojos verdes que la miraban preocupada.

.- Es tu decisión como quiera Sanae, pero piénsalo bien, no a cualquiera se le da una oportunidad como esta y piensa en todos los beneficios que podría traerte, estás brincándote un certamen completo.- le dijo la mexicana.

.- ¿Y eso no es trampa?- preguntó Sanae y Sen negó.

.- No hay suficientes candidatas que cubran de lleno los requisitos, en cambio tu porte y tu experiencia en modelaje es lo que te ayudará a quedar seleccionada. Sería trampa si ya quedaras como la representante del país, pero no es así. Te evaluarán como a todas.-

.- Pero, yo…yo no soy tan bonita, ¿no estoy obesa para las medidas que piden?- le preguntó Sanae como si estuvieran locos pero George se rió.

.- Sí que eres divertida; no estás obesa, estás dentro, además estarías bajo mi tutela y te garantizo que serás seleccionada.- le dijo el diseñador, sólo le faltaba el tintineo con sonido en su mirar.

.- Yo…yo.- continuaba diciendo la chica y Sen miró a George.

.- Tengo entendido que te dijeron que hoy iba a ver una sesión de fotos; no habrá sesión, al menos no aquí, iremos a casa de Sen, ahí está el traje que quiero te midas.- le indicó George dirigiéndose a lo que era un perchero tomando un abrigo de piel negro y un sombrero que hacía juego.

Sen también había tomado su abrigo rojo y se lo colocaba mirando a su amiga que la miraba todavía extrañada, como ida, suspiró largo y observó que Sen le tomaba nuevamente de los hombros.

.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sen con una sonrisa.

.- Todo esto me parece tan, repentino…¿cómo es que?- no sabía si gritar o reírse o llorar; se detuvo cuando la mexicana entendía el punto.

.- No te preocupes; nadie se enojará contigo si decides entrar, Sanae, esta es una oportunidad increíble ¿la dejarás pasar o la tomarás?- le dijo Sen en voz suave, como tratando de que ella entendiera el mensaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Sanae, ¿vas a cenar algo?- le preguntó Yayoi tocando la puerta de su habitación, desde que llegó la chica sólo se había encerrado y no dijo palabra alguna.

.- Bajo en un rato más.- dijo Sanae, quien estaba en su cama de costado tomando su almohada y dispuesta a descansar, pero seguro Yayoi seguiría ahí.

.- Si ocupas algo…estaremos en la cocina.- murmuró Yayoi, no sabía cómo lidiar a veces con Sanae, pero lo mejor era dejarla sola.

"¿La dejarás pasar o la tomarás?" Y cómo no entender el mensaje que le estaba diciendo. Suspiró fuerte, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado el día de ahora, había sido largo, ¿cuántas sorpresas deparará el futuro? Ya su vida había dado un giro completo y ahora con esta propuesta enfrente, ¿qué hacer?

Llámenle loca o lo que sea, tal vez sí necesita después de todo una camisa de fuerza al no saber responder con rapidez si participaba en el evento o no, pero es que, en su interior, algo estaba impidiéndole aquello, ¿será que Tsubasa tenía algo que ver? Cerró los ojos tocándose las sienes ya que el agua era más clara, por supuesto que tenía que ser él. No daba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, desearía por unos instantes no tener qué llevar tanta carga emocional.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde estaba la computadora encendida y al lado del teclado, una carta abierta del evento que le dijo George que contenía las siglas en rosa de éste, y en su lectura con tipografía elegante donde mencionaba los requisitos para participar.

1.- Ser de nacionalidad Japonesa y del género femenino por nacimiento.

2.- Ser soltera.

3.- No haber sido madre, ni estar embarazada.

4.- Tener de entre 18 a 25 años de edad.

5.- Estatura mínima de 1.70 cm.

6.- Facilidad de palabra y expresión corporal.

Leer todo aquello la hizo sentirse mareada; le pareció que eran muy estrictos con todo aquello pero, aún estaba preguntándose en su cabeza a cada rato si de verdad la habían seleccionado a ella, ¿no sería mejor en dado caso Ryusaki? Pero no se podía aquello, había olvidado que estaba comprometida así que con eso no podía contar, y Kinomoto; bueno no quería llevar más la contra a George, viendo la hora, era temprano, ¡wow! Hoy no había recibido noticias del innombrable, pues ¡qué mejor! Así podría estar un tanto tranquila. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer ahora? No compró los regalos de nadie por que no dio tiempo después de la sesión-que fue en casa de Sen y le midieron un vestido de color verde esmeralda con corsé y todo lo que a George le encantaba- y no quiso salir con nadie, tal vez debería estar sola un tiempo.

Decidió entrar a su cuenta para ver quién estaba en línea, sólo vio un par de personas; una era precisamente Kinomoto pero estaba en Ausente y otro que hacía mucho tiempo no le veía en línea: G.W.

_.-Hola, ¿y eso que te conectas?- le preguntó Sanae y que al poco rato observó que le respondía._

_.-Platico con mi papá…- fue lo único que escribió el portero._

_.- Oh, disculpa si te interrumpí.- le dijo Sanae._

_.- Descuida, ya no estamos hablando, ¿y eso que tú me saludas?- le preguntó Genzo._

_.- Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, y bueno también estoy un tanto aburrida.- _

_.- O sea ¿me hablas para que te entretenga? Ay Anego.- se burló el chico._

_.- ¡No me digas Anego!...Oye Genzo, ¿has visto a Tsubasa?- que aunque no quiso del todo preguntarle, la curiosidad ganó, aunque tardó varios minutos para enviar el mensaje._

_.- Salió desde temprano a su casa con Misaki, no han llegado…¿todo bien entre ustedes? Tsubasa no se veía muy feliz en la mañana.- _

_.- Pues, no sé, ¿cómo no muy feliz?- _

_.- Cabizbajo, casi no hablaba…¿tú estás bien?- _

_.- Supongo…tuve un día pesado.- colocó finalmente en el mensaje._

_.- Muchos de vacaciones, otros en la nieve, pero tú: trabajando, ¡mírala nomás!- le escribió Genzo lo cual le provocó una sonrisa amplia a la chica._

_.- ¡Claro! Es mejor que estar en mi casa rascándome la panza…aaay, tengo que comprar los regalos de estas chicas mañana, ¿qué harás en Navidad?- le preguntó Sanae sintiendo curiosidad esta vez pero hacia el portero._

_.- No tengo planes, aunque Misugi me preguntó que si se podía hacer una fiesta en mi casa, le dije que si pero ya no me ha dicho nada, pero conociéndolo caerán de sopetón. ¿Y tú?-_

_Sin embargo Sanae quedó embelesada, otra vez ese malestar estomacal…_

_.- Iba a ver a mis papás pero fuera de eso…nada más.- escribió, observó que el portero escribía algo y que tardaba._

_.- Sanae ¿qué tienes?-_

_Otra vez odio y dolor vino, ¿por qué será que todos le preguntan por eso? Sin embargo no estaba enojada con él, sólo estaba siendo amable…_

_.- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- _

_.- ¿De verdad? Rara vez hablamos por aquí, y rara vez hablamos en persona pero sé identificar cuando algo te sucede, y ahora es uno de esos momentos, ¿Tsubasa te hizo sentir mal?- _

_.- No, pero tampoco quiero hablar de Tsubasa.- _

_.- Entonces ¿qué pasa?-_

_.- Sólo…es una decisión difícil…que tengo que pensar muy bien.- le dijo Sanae._

_.- ¿Estás embarazada?- _

_Esto hizo que Sanae casi se cayera de espaldas, pero se rió ante el comentario._

_.- NO, no es eso, tonto.- le escribió riéndose._

_.- Ah, menos mal, por que hubiera ido por Tsubasa a darle de golpes.- dijo Genzo, aunque también cayó en cuenta que su comentario fue exagerado._

_.- Son cosas del trabajo.-_

_.- ¿Y no me puedes decir?- le preguntó Genzo._

_.- Me da pena.- cosa que era verdad, Sanae aún no cabía en veinte lo que tenía al lado de su teclado._

_.- Ammm…pues no sé, ¿quieres que adivine? ¿te llamaron para hacerte una sesión de fotos con ropa interior?- _

_.- No sería la primera vez.- le respondió Sanae alzando una ceja, lo cual Genzo por su parte, sonrió de lado, aquello no lo sabía._

_.- Me rindo, no soy bueno en las adivinanzas, ¿me vas a decir?.- le dijo Genzo esbozando una sonrisa y colocándole la imagen del gato con botas con los ojos abiertos grandes. _

_.- Te vas a reír.- le escribió junto con una carita apenada._

_.- Sanae, por favor, ¿cómo me voy a reír? ¿o acaso es de payasos?- _

_.- ¿Prometes no decirlo, a nadie?- le preguntó Sanae, necesitaba estar segura._

_.- Seré una tumba.- _

_.-Perdón Genzo…es sólo que…no puedo ni creerlo yo aún.- le dijo después de unos minutos de reflexión._

_.- De acuerdo, mira, relájate, descansa, ya está haciéndose tarde y será mejor que vayas a descansar, ¿quieres que nos veamos mañana?- le preguntó Genzo._

_.- Pues me vendría bien ayuda para comprar los regalos.- _

_.- Y eso significa un regalo para mi también ¿eh?- le dijo haciéndola reír leve._

_.- Claro, bueno, Torre de Tokyo, a las 8:00 en la entrada principal, no se puede más tarde por que las tiendas estarán a reventar.- le indicó Sanae._

_.- Torre de Tokyo…8:00, puerta principal; me retiro Sanae, llegaron Taro y Tsubasa…¿algún recado?-_

_Sanae parpadeó ante la pregunta…_

_.- No.- le dijo._

_.- Descansa princesa.- _

Genzo, como siempre amable, pensó al también apagar el chat y miró su reloj, eran casi las 11:00 de la noche, todavía alcanzaba a cenar algo pero prefirió dormir de una vez. Hoy finalmente tuvo un poco de paz y la iba a aprovechar, ya que para los días venideros se podía sentir un aire de cambios, ahora era pupila de uno de los diseñadores más importantes, y seguro la va a entrenar día con día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa y Taro llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa de Genzo, ambos con cosas en las manos, lo que parecían regalos y comida, vieron que el portero tenía la laptop en la cocina donde bebía una taza de chocolate, y que al ver a los chicos se alegró.

.- ¡Hola! ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Genzo viendo como iban subiendo todo a la mesa, que eran galletas o leche o pan dulce.

.- Las tiendas infestadas, no puedes siquiera caminar.- mencionó Tsubasa visiblemente fastidiado.

.- Pero gracias por acompañarme, no olvidamos nada.- dijo Taro sonriente guardando la leche en el refrigerador.

.- ¿Y no fueron a ninguna otra parte?- preguntó Genzo mirando al capitán que alzó una ceja.

.- A mi casa, ¿se te olvidó? Fuimos a saludar ya que mi papá está en la ciudad y también jugamos un rato con Daichi.- le dijo tomando asiento pero extrañado de tanta pregunta por parte de su amigo.

.- Oh, si es verdad; yo mañana iré a comprar los regalos.- dijo Genzo omitiendo lo de Sanae, no quería tener problemas.

.- Pero si ya compraste los regalos, ¿te faltaron personas?- le preguntó Tsubasa alzando una ceja.

.- Sí, me faltaron; les aviso que el 24 posiblemente hagamos fiesta aquí, para que se preparen también con algo.- dijo el portero cerrando su laptop.

.- ¿Tantas fiestas no?- se cuestionó Taro suspirando, ¿sería bueno ir a ver a su propia madre y hermana en esas fechas?

.- Sí.- fue lo único que dijo Tsubasa mirando a sus amigos.

.- Oye ¿no llamaste en todo el día a Sanae-chan?- le preguntó el número 11 cruzándose de brazos pero Tsubasa negó— ¿Por qué?-

.- Necesita estar sola.-

Aquello hizo que Genzo abriera los ojos de par en par sintiendo enojarse consigo mismo-¿y por qué?- no lo sabía, sólo ganas de golpear a Tsubasa; bueno algo tenía Sanae y era por culpa de su capitán, pero él parecía bastante seguro de sus palabras; el decir "necesita estar sola" es como dar por hecho que ahí seguirá ella por él y eso: comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

.- ¿Y mañana la verás?- le preguntó Taro nuevamente y Genzo olvidó por completo ese sentimiento pues había acordado de ir con ella a comprar los regalos y pues obvio ellos no lo sabían.

.- Creo que Sanae no me quiere ver ahora, sería imprudente estarle llamando.- dijo Tsubasa estirando sus brazos—¿Qué tienes Genzo?- le preguntó Tsubasa que lo veía muy molesto mirando a otra parte.

.- ¿Qué? Nada, pensaba en tonteras.- respondió el portero.

.- Iré a dormir.- dijo Taro retirándose del lugar aunque también sacando su móvil y comenzando a teclear un mensaje de texto.

Al cabo de unos momentos el capitán y él hicieron lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nevaba poco a poco amenazando con continuar de esa manera todo el día; pero dio el tiempo suficiente para comprar todo, no fueron cosas grandes sin embargo su acompañante-de pantalones de mezclilla azules y un abrigo café, sin gorra esta vez-se había ofrecido todo el tiempo para cargar con todo lo que ella decidió comprar-y sin quejarse-. Llevaban varias horas fuera, pero aún no le comentaba lo que le pasaba, la veía tímida, no hablaba mucho; y no quitaba lo hermosa que se veía. Traía su cabellera atada a una coleta alta con su fleco y algunos mechones fuera, con un bello abrigo color negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, y sus botas negras eran completas, es decir tapaban completamente sus torneadas piernas largas, y con esa bufanda rosa fuerte, no podía expresar lo diferente que la vio en esos momentos, para terminar su conjunto, unos aretes largos finos de oro blanco.

Realmente era bella, alta, de unos bellos ojos cafés al igual que su cabellera larga castaña pero le gustaba más su cabellera suelta; seguro desprendía mejor el olor a vainilla de esa manera que atada a una coleta. ¿En qué rayos piensas Genzo? ¡Es Anego! Y Tsubasa está loco por ella, y ella, se veía que todavía le quería. Ignorando eso le platicaba él de su viaje en Hamburgo, prometiéndole mostrarle fotos de los paisajes pues ella mostraba estar ansiosa por visitar un lugar así. "¿Por qué, por qué estás tan triste Sanae?" Habían hecho una parada en una cafetería y su mesa estaba junto a la ventana mirando la ciudad, las calles decoradas, todo para celebrar el día de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ella no parecía querer todavía mencionar palabra alguna del por qué se reunieron ese día; es decir, no sólo los regalos, sino ¿lo otro, no me va a decir?

.- Bien, ya recorrimos prácticamente todas las tiendas de la ciudad, y me has hecho cargar todo esto desde entonces como peón, ¿ahora sí me dirás qué tienes?- le preguntó Genzo mirándola a los ojos fijando cada una de las acciones de la chica.

Ella miró repentinamente su taza, moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro y mirando a su alrededor, seguía nerviosa.

.- ¡Tú te ofreciste a cargar todo, yo no te tengo como peón!- se quejó la chica un poco.

.- Bueno, eso es cierto.- dijo él riéndose de cómo se molestaba, incluso en ese porte: se veía linda.

.- Pensé que se te había olvidado.- le dijo ella amablemente.

.- ¿De veras me crees olvidadizo?- incluso para sorpresa suya, Genzo se atrevió a tomarle una mano, era suave y fría, pero no la asustó, sólo ella le observó con esos hermosos ojos.

No hubo más palabras de aquella conversación, ella soltó su mano suave de la fuerte y tersa de él para tomar su bolso que estaba en otra silla, en lo que esperaba tomó un trago de su café y miró a su alrededor, le daba la sensación de que había gente mirándolos pero todas las personas del lugar estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo que nadie los miró llegar. Luego su mirada volvió en sí cuando la chica le extendió un sobre blanco, dejó la taza y tomó la carta dando también una mirada fugaz a la chica que ahora sólo sonreía, esa sonrisa no reflejaba nada, no era de emoción, ni satisfacción, pero tampoco tristeza, ¿melancolía tal vez? Extendió el sobre descubriendo un logo rosa en su cabecera-lo había visto en alguna parte- Miró a Sanae que le indicaba que leyera lo demás y eso hizo.

Sanae sólo miraba impaciente para que él dijera su opinión al respecto, o alguna reacción, no sabía: algo, pero que por favor no sea algo malo, consideraba muy serio y maduro a Genzo que si se reía de ella, era por seguro que los demás harían lo mismo, sin embargo Genzo alzó las cejas. A medida que iba leyendo los puntos-debía de ser los puntos- la veía como si calificara en todo aquello y finalmente le sonrió.

Por su parte Genzo no lo podía creer; es decir, Sanae es hermosa, pero ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué no estaba tan feliz?

.- Wow ¡Pues felicidades! No pareces feliz.- le dijo Genzo y ella frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Qué no estoy feliz? ¡Pero si estoy muy feliz!- dijo Sanae encogiéndose de hombros—No suelo ser tan abierta.- le dijo como explicando aquello.

.- Y…¿qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó el portero.

.- Sé lo que has de pensar…piensas que estoy indecisa con esta oportunidad por que algo llamado Tsubasa me está impidiendo mi camino, o que estoy esperando por él.- le dijo Sanae sarcástica.

.- En realidad pensaba en lo difícil que será explicar todo esto a los chicos, jamás pensé que Tsubasa fuese un obstáculo en tu carrera.- le dijo Genzo y ella se inmutó un poco molesta.

.- Eres la única persona a quien le he contado de esto; no quiero que nadie más sepa.- le dijo Sanae muy seria y el chico se extrañó.

.- ¿Por qué? Es algo muy digno y la verdad; espero aceptes mi comentario Sanae pero tienes muy buenas posibilidades de llegar a representar al país, eres muy bonita.- se sonrojó el portero, iba a decir "hermosa" en vez de "bonita" pero sentía que podría alguien escucharlo y delatarlo con Tsubasa, pero ella no se asustó, sólo se sonrojó.

.- Cuando entré a modelar…Ishizaki y varios de los que se dicen "amigos" no lo creyeron, se burlaron de mí, luego de verme en panorámicos o en revistas, se la pasaban entre ellos las primeras veces…terminaron por acostumbrarse en vez de aceptar lo que yo hacía por mi propio gusto y siento que ahora sencillamente no lo van a entender. Nunca lo han hecho.-

.- ¿A qué te refieres? Mira, tú mejor que yo sabes que Ishizaki siempre es un boca floja y habla de lo que no sabe.- intentó razonarle el chico pero ella sólo sonrió.

.- Sí, es cierto, por eso mismo no quiero que lo sepan; y no sólo lo digo por Ishizaki y ellos, sino también por Tsubasa.- le dijo Sanae

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- le preguntó Genzo comenzándose a sentir nuevamente una espinita en su interior.

.- ¿No te dijo que me propuso matrimonio?-

Genzo que estaba por tomar un trago de su café iba a escupirlo pero se contuvo justo a tiempo para pasarse el líquido por la garganta y terminó tosiendo fuerte, Sanae quien estaba frente a él lo miró perpleja. Se tranquilizó el chico y la miró.

.- ¿Qué-QUÉ COSA? ¿Hizo qué?-

.- Luego dicen que las viejas somos chismosas, pero sí; lo que oíste…- le dijo Sanae y Genzo rió.

.- Esto no es algo que se oye todos los días, ya veo por qué estaba tan extraño.-

.- Y ese es mi problema con él…mira Genzo, yo sigo sintiendo algo por él, aunque no sé si sea lo mismo que antes pero tengo una nueva vida, y una nueva oportunidad que VOY a tomar, sólo que sé que le costará, y no lo va a aceptar tan fácil; cada vez que nos vemos hemos hablado de lo mismo, de lo que pasó hace 4 años y de que quiere estar conmigo.-

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio; no le gustaba verla así de triste y melancólica, como si no supiera llevar a cabo ese problema, Tsubasa, eres un idiota, ¿por qué sigues maltratando a esta chica? Terminará por volverla loca. Se atrevió nuevamente a tomarla de una mano apretándola levemente y ella lo observó confundida.

.- Sanae, ¿tú que quieres? ¿Quieres entrar a este certamen de vanidosas que desean la paz mundial?- le preguntó Genzo aunque con un poco de diversión.

.- No es un certamen de vanidad, y bueno respecto a la paz mundial todos lo quieren pero no es por eso que quiero participar.- le respondió quitando su mano.

.- ¿Entonces a qué quieres?-

.- Pues que quiero intentarlo…no sé, tal vez quedaría seleccionada ¿qué no?-

.- Tienes muchas posibilidades.-le dijo Genzo sintiendo que se ruborizaba al decir aquello-¿Cuándo es la selección?-

.- El 6 de Enero, será en Shibuya, ¿irás a verme verdad?- le preguntó con un puchero y Genzo le sonrió.

.- Por supuesto que iré Sanae, por que me lo pides; pero insisto en que tal vez estás siendo demasiado egoísta al no querer decir nada.-

.- De eso no me siento preparada, para lo demás sí.-

"Sanae, si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo…tienes miedo de enfrentártele a Tsubasa ¿no es así?" Pensaba el jugador cuando la chica le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, esta vez no era fingida: era sincera. Sin embargo no hubo más plática, el móvil de Sanae comenzó a sonar y ella observó que se trataba de George que le preguntaba donde estaba ya que necesitaba ensayar. Al escucharla nerviosa prácticamente le "ordenó" que fuera a casa de Sen en la noche y que no comiera absolutamente nada. "Maldición, acabo de tragarme 2 tazas de café".

.- Lo siento, era mi entrenador.- dijo Sanae apenada.

.- ¿Te regañó?-

.- No, sólo tengo práctica más al rato en casa de Sen, ¿entonces sí habrá fiesta en tu casa?-

.- Sí, invita a quien quieras.- le dijo él siendo amable y ella se quedó pensativa.

.- Tal vez Sen vaya con Taro, mmmm tal vez si invito a George.- susurraba, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría su entrenador y Genzo alzó una ceja.

.- Bien, sí, como sea…pero eso significa dos regalos ¿ok?- le dijo Genzo molestándola una vez más y ella le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro—Ouch, así no se comporta una miss ¿sabes?- le dijo en broma para "defenderse" sin embargo ella le sonrió.

.- Si obtengo el título no seré una "Miss" cualquiera, tengo mi actitud también; así que no te aproveches. Estás advertido. Gracias Genzo. Espero que tú a diferencia de todos entiendas la gran responsabilidad que se lleva en este certamen; me alegra que no te hayas reído de mí.- le dijo ella.

.- Sanae, ¿te digo algo? Lo vas a lograr; cuando te vi en la pasarela la otra vez…fue ver cómo una pequeña Anego se había convertido en toda una princesa, no lo digo sólo por que soy tu amigo, lo digo por que es la verdad…te vi con un potencial muy diferente a las otras modelos y ahora con esto, no dudo en que ganes.-

Se quedaron viendo detalladamente a los ojos en una sonrisa que a ambos se les apareció en sus rostros. Se entendían ¿verdad? Pensó Sanae cuando el chico le volvió a tomar la mano palpándole suaves golpecitos con la otra dándole ánimo. Ahora era su turno, ella lo sabía: ahora era su turno de ser apoyada.

FIN DEL 4TO CAPÍTULO.

Notas: este capítulo más corto lo sé, sólo espero no se vea confundido el asunto, lo he revisado mucho.

Les confieso que tengo miedo de cómo lo puedan tomar, es decir, a Sanae la estoy poniendo como algo muy grande; el rol de una Miss Universo, y sí, sé que eso jamás va con su historia pero así estuvo en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y es algo nuevo, no lo he visto en ningún otro fic o al menos no me ha tocado leer alguno. Y aquí vemos cómo poco a poco Genzo(Benji) está como empezándole a gustar nuestra amiga Sanae, ¿cómo lo tomará Tsubasa? Obvio no muy bien.

Espero les esté gustando, cualquier cosa, dejen un review, gracias.

Kuroidono.


End file.
